THE WILL
by Benjy69
Summary: Haruka is forced to marry Rido due to a clause in his fathers will. Haruka unhappily marries Rido and is expected to bear an heir for him. Zero has to mate with Kaname but falls pregnant before their mating, now the world has to deal with a pissed of prince. KanamexZero, RidoxHaruka, KainxAido, IchijouxShiki, RukaxManyBoys, YukixHumanBoy, IchiruxOc, Yaoi Mpreg .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope I dont own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, possibility of Yuki and Juuri bashing in the future, really Hot sex between. a few characters, mainly Kanamex Zero, RidoxHaruka, KainxAido, IchijouxShiki, possible OC being introduced, oh and did I mention Hard Sex.**

A/N**: Hi Its Benji, sooo I've dreamt of this story and I hope you like it**

* * *

"Father DO IT NOW!" Yelled Rido angrily. Rido glanced at his fathers deathly pale skin. It wasnt often that purebloods got sick, but his honorable father was too inlove with humans since he had gotten a human lover after Rido's mom had being killed, so he had refused to drink blood and had got horribly sick.

"Fuck you Rido, I'm not scared, try to kill me, I'm going to die anyway." The older pureblood spat out bitterly.

"Well how would you like your precious Human Bitch to die before her time" asked Rido as he pointed to the pretty human teenage girl who was sleeping opposite the hospital bed.

"You WOULD'NT DARE! RIDO HOW CAN YOU DO THIS T-to m-mee, to my lover, to Haruka and Juuri and the children, i-it's not fair Rido. IT JUST IS'NT" Rido's father choked and sobbed over his own words, Rido however did'nt even feel the slightest bit of remorse.

"I love him more than that slut, Father i can take care of him and love him more than that bitch can, an angel like him needs protection from a Seme Vampire, So do it now father NOWWW! OR I SWEAR TO RA I'LL RIP YOUR WHORES HEAD OF AND FEED IT TO MY CHIMERA'S" Rido roared as he shoved the papers infront of his fathers face.

Rido's father sobbed softly "Promise me you would'nt hurt him or Juuri."

Rido remained quiet...

"PROMISE ME YOU SICK FUCKER!'

"I cannot promise you anything father, but i promise you that I do love him with all my heart, and if you don't do this then I'll kill that whore to have him" Rido whispered as his hand clenched his fathers bedsheets.

"Rido my son, why can't you let go of this sick obsession, you are better than this, please let go of the hurt you went through when your love Juuri chose to marry Haru-aka, let it go, you and Ari Shiki can be so happy together, please My Hoshi..." he whispered while placing a hand on Rido's cheek.

Tears dripped down Rido's cheek as spoke through his clenched teeth. "If i'm your Hoshi, your little star as you've always said why didnt you engage Juuri to me huh? Don't answer that, i don't want that slut anymore, i want that cute little carrier brother of mine"

*gasp* "You knew!"

"Ofcourse I knew, I always knew especially when you use to lock him up during mating season so I would'nt .to an oblivion. But once father just once, when I got that scent of him, i knew i had to have him. He smelt like the most delicious Bitch In Heat. And besides if that didnt give it away then his delectable ukey ass sure did" he whispered as he slowly licked his lips in a sexy yet strangely sick psycho-ish way.

'You -you, I can't believe you, you'd hurt your sister, the woman you once loved just for this sick game of yours- LOOK AT ME RIDO I'M ON MY FUCKING DEATH BED YOU SICK RETARDED FUCK- I'M DYING! YOU HEAR ME? THE KING OF VAMPIRES IS DYING! I can give you anything my son, ANYTHING..." the King slowly wiped away his tears "-but i will NOT HURT MY CHILDREN!"

"HE IS MY MATE-"

"HE IS NOT YOURS RIDO, he will never be yours..." Rido's father picked up the papers and signed it before handing it to Rido. If he did'nt, he feared the safety of his daughter Juuri.

Rido picked up the papers before kissing the teenage looking king on his cheek. "Danke Papa"

"Go now, I don't want you to be the last thing i see before I die" he muttered bitterly.

"One more thing father..." he turned and looked back at the King.

"What?"

"Did you love Mama?" He asked softly as he mentioned his mother.

"Yes ofcourse" Rido's father looked away.

"Then why? WHY ARE YOU WITH THAT WHORE?" He growled angrily.

"I could'nt bare the thought of being without your mother, I needed someone, anyone to take the hurt away. I loved your Mama more than anyone in the world, I'm so sorry Rido, I'm sorry that Mama is gone, I regret not being there when she died giving birth to Juuri. But i did love her with all my heart my Hoshi"

"Now you should understand why I can't allow him to live and die without being my eternal mate." Rido turned to leave.

"Rido, my Hoshi?"

"Hmmm?"

"Make it painless"

Rido nodded as he dragged his fathers human lover out of the room to give her a quick painless death as his fathers last wish.

ΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠ

3 Days later

"Hello little brother, you're looking as cute as always Tenshi" he whispered in Haruka's ear before licking his cheek.

"PERVERT" *bang*

"Haruka open up! Open up Haruka now!" Rido yelled whilst banging at the door.

"..."

"Haruka open up this door now, as your elder brother and higher prince i demand that you open up now!" He roared. As an elder brother, It was law that he held authority over the family if there was no parents. And being the higher prince just made it all sweeter. Besides Haruka was too kind and polite to leave someone outside no matter how angry he was.

The door clicked open revealing the sweetest looking uke ever. He hadnt noticed earlier but Haruka was wearing cute white jeans, a soft light light blue jersey and white tennis shoes whilst looking absolutely adorable and innocent. Rido felt his cock harden.

"What do you want?" He asked respectfully. While looking at hit feet.

"Well i need to speak to you and Juuri... inside..." he emphasized.

"Oh uhm okay come inside."

They both walked down the hall and into the living room where 7 year old Kaname was watching TV and Juuri was playing with a 2 year old Yuuki.

Juuri immediately stood up "Rido-san what are you doing here" Rido had forbidden her from calling him Nii-sama or Aniki the day she married Haruka and refused to be her brother.

"I've just came here to be the bearer of bad news. Father has died." He uttered bluntly.

"Huhhhhh?" Asked Kaname before he teared up and ran to his room.

Haruka ran foward and slapped Rido "Nii-sama how could you say that infront of Kaname-aka"

Haruka teared up. His soft heart broke. He could'nt take the bad news.

"Papa..." Haruka whispered before fainting.

5 Hours later.

Haruka woke up to the sound of Juuri crying. He felt a pang in his chest as he remembered her fathers death. He woke up and scooted next to Juuri as he comforted his wife.

"Break it up you two, its time to go over fathers will, you know the council will take everything away if we don't sign our agreement" muttered Rido sourly as he glanced away from the loving couple.

"Okay uhm first, it says:

'I King Kuran hereby grant that both my rightful heirs, Prince Rido Kuran and Prince Haruka Kuran split the title of King. Thus being said all my property and wealth will be split amongst my sons'"

Juuri was quiet upset that she wasnt left anything but cheered up when she realized that her husband was King, well technically co-king.

"'800 Million dollars however is to be spit equally between my grandsons Prince Kaname Kuran and Prince Senri Shiki Kuran...'"

The will went on forever until the final wishes of the King came.

"Prince Rido Kuran and Prince Haruka Kuran are to be wed by the end of the year in order to properly lead the Vampire world as partners, as King Rido and Queen Haruka. Prince Haruka Kuran must obey Prince Rido at all times and the marriage must be consummated, and as proof of the mating, Prince Haruka must bear an heir for Prince Rido to tie their marriage. An eternal mating bond must be made. Failure to do so will result in disobedience to the King's last wishes and is punishable by the death of Juuri Kuran._ signed King "

All three Kuran siblings sat in utter silence.

"No fuck you! He's my husband" Juuri croaked. Her throat was sore and painfully dry.

"Hey don't blame me, its Fathers wishes" Rido shrugged.

"Why would father do such a thing Aniki" asked Haruka politely as he could as tears dripped down his cheeks.

"I guess he thought it would be best for the kingdom"

"B-but why eternal mate? Why not just a simple marriage then we could divorce as soon as we give Kaname or Shiki-kun the title" he sobbed. He didnt even have an eternal bond with Juuri they were planning to do it on her 200th birthday.

"I-I don't know" lie. That was a complete and utter lie. Rido knew full well what was going on. He wanted Haruka for himself.

Juuri sobbed, and Yuki wailed.

Rido growled, "shut your brat up, Haruka you must kill Yuki"

"What why?" Haruka's eyes widened. When Vampire women remarry or marry a once married man, they would kill atleast one of their own offspring to prove to her husband that their child will be more important than her previous marriage child. And to prove that she is willing to kill her own baby to make her husband happy.

Juuri sobbed "Please no brother have mercy on my only daughter"

Haruka nodded quickly "please Rido-sama lets not kill Yuki, what if we *blush* have a little girl, atleast she'll grow up with a girl who understands her because lets face it, we won't be able to understand women" Haruka leaned closer to Rido with a cute blush on his face looking like a cute fuckable submissive uke.

Rido's cock twitched happily. Oh how he wanted to pick Haruka up and rip of all his clothes and slam him against the wall and fuck him until he is heavily pregnant with Rido's seed whilst he moaned for Rido to feed him more hot thick royal cum.

"Ahem okay only if you bear a daughter, if you bear a son then you kill that brat."

Haruka nodded. He walked foward to comfort Juuri when-

"Haruka com'mere" Rido whispered. Haruka turned away from Juuri and walked towards Rido, he didnt have a choice but he really wanted to comfort his love Juuri..

Rido wrapped his arms around Haruka and pulled him onto his lap, he made Haruka straddle his lap and face him. He placed his right hand on Haruka's face gently whilst his left hand groped Haruka's cute butt.

Rido took one quick glance at Juuri who seemed to be crying more and then proceeded to attack Haruka's neck with kisses and bites before drowning in the sweet sweet moans his soon-to-be-mate let out.

* * *

**Benji Here XD I hope you like it. I wanted to do this because I hardly see RidoxHaruka fics and I really love this couple so much.**

**No flames because if you hate Yaoi and slight bashing, not my problem, I left warnings like I usually do in my fics so you should've read it. Construtive critism is allowed thank you.**

**Please Review if you wish for me to continue writing.**


	2. Chapter 2: It's too big (part1)

**Diclaimer: Matsuri Hino owns Vampire knight.**

**Warnings: This chapter contains really hard yaoi sex between Rido and Haruka Kuran so if you dont like then please leave.**

**A/N: Hi its Benjy here, This is kind of my first sex scene that I've written, please forgive me if its terrible... anyway enjoy some hot RidoxHaruka action.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: It's too big (part 1)**

"Kyahhhh Nii-sama ~ahhh AHH I-I'm not ready for this" a huge blush spread over Haruka's cheeks as Rido sucked on his cute pink nipples.

"Hmmm but Haruka-Tenshi, you're now my wife and it's our honeymoon we have to FUCK, don't you want me to fill you up with my baby?" Asked Rido with his sexiest smirk. His hand slid teasingly down Haruka thin feminine Torso. Haruka was blushing a deep pink.

"Haruka my love, I'd appreciate if you answer me" His hoarse whisper just dripped of lust and this frightened Haruka.

"Ano... Nii-san, I don't think we should do this, it's wrong, imagine how upset Juuri is and-"

"Don't you dare mention her name while I'm pleasuring you! I dont care what you think Haruka because tonight we are going to get you pregnant and I will keep FUCKING you every night until the Doctor says you are pregnant" Rido growled and spread Haruka's legs. Haruka immediately shoved his own head between pillows. He was so embarrased. His heart hurt so much, he wished he was with Juuri right now. He had promised her that he'd always be with her.

Rido added a single finger in Haruka's tight hole. It was so tight that it was squeezing his finger and just wont let go.

"Ahhhh~ Aniki it's too big take it ah-out" Haruka whined, it hurt so badly.

"Now now little brother, its only one finger, you'll be having something a whole lot bigger fucking your tight hole soon" Rido smirked as he added two more fingers.

"Ngh ah ugh" Haruka bit his lips, trying to hold in his moans. He felt so disgusted in himself. Why was Rido-nii doing this? Was he happy that they were married? No, no, Rido-nii can't be happy, he just wants a baby.

"No no Otouto let out those delicious moans" Rido kept hitting his prostate with his fingers.

"Kyahhh no ahh please Nii-sama please stop ahhhhh" Haruka clutched his legs closed and immediately came. Thick hot strings of cum hit his own face.

'Awww how cute you came in the first 15 seconds, just like a little slut, Hmmm your body is really sensitive, well lets try something new" Rido grabbed Haruka's 7 inch cock and harshly rubbed the taut head before gently torturing the tight slit at the top.

"No no stop please STOP i beg you" Haruka pleaded.

"But why? You're already dripping wet" he whispered into poor Haruka's ear. Suddenly Rido removed his own clothes revealing the most sexiest yet thin and lean body ever. This made Haruka feel so self conscious since his body was more feminine and tiny.

That when Haruka saw it. The biggest 'thingy' ever. One word.

"No"

"Excuse me?" Asked Rido while raising a single elegant eyebrow.

"Nah uhhh get away from me" Haruka backed up against the headboard. I mean that thing had to be like 12 inches long whilst hard. No thats not going in him, he might as well be raped by a buffalo.

"Whats wrong my love?" Asked Rido as he slid closer to Haruka.

"Aniki I-I j-just can't I'm sorry" he whispered looking down. Secretly when he was a kid, he was always jealous that Rido was more well endowed when they used to bath together.

"Too bad Otouto, coz you're getting fucked tonight" Rido whispered as he grabbed the tiny body in his arms and placed him directly in the middle of the bed.

Haruka trashed and pushed Rido away and jumped of the bed. He quickly ran to the bed room door and tried to open it. It was locked, so he tried to use his pureblood powers to open the door but Rido's stronger pureblood powers restricted this.

"Haruka" Rido whispered calmly "i can be gentle or i can be really harsh, either way I'll enjoy it. It's up to you so come to bed"

Haruka sat at the edge of the bed and sobbed "I'm just so scared, it wont fit, it's too big"

"No no my love, we'll make it fit" Rido whispered "Ride me"

Haruka's eyes widened. This was so embarassing. Nevertheless he nodded and shyly straddled Rido's lap. Rido lifted him onto his hard flesh and Haruka slowly sank down on it.

"Ah gosh little brother, you have the tightest ass I ever had the pleasure of fucking" he grunted as more of his meat was been fed to Haruka.

"Ungh argh ahhh" Haruka shut his eyes and turned his face away as he came. Thick ribbons forcefull shot out of the tight slit of his cute ukey cock.

"Hah what a slut. You came just by getting a cock shoved up your ass." Rido smirked victoriously.

Once Haruka was fully seated he opened his eyes and he shyly looked up at Rido. Rido had a proud seme smirk on his shitface.

'Gosh this is embarassing' Haruka thought as his face when ten shades redder.

Watching Haruka blush make Rido's grin widen. Haruka felt like punching him in that annoying face for making him do this.

"Well slowly lift-"

"FUCK YOU RIDO, I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING' he yelled angrily as tears leaked down his cheeks. Rido was shocked. Haruka hardly ever cursed or swore unless he was really upset.

'Awww my poor angel' Rido thought before smirking and slamming his cock upwards right against Haruka'a prostate.

Haruka let out a loud cute whine. His eyes widened as he covered mouth.

Rido growled "dont you dare hide those cute sounds Haruka"

Rido gently layed Haruka as he slammed into him hard. "Ahhhhh ah ah ah ah ah ah oh god Rido-nii"

Rido pounded harder into that tight ass. He rammed into Haruka causing Haruka to be a little hot mess.

Now it was time to talk dirty "You like that huh? You like my thick hot rod fucking you so hard huh?" He asked as he slammed harder into Haruka.

Haruka started blushing so much he couldnt even look at Rido so he shut his eyes tight and focused on the pleasure. Suddenly everything stopped.

"Answer me Haruka" he whispered as he licked Haruka's nipples.

"I -I uhm"

"Yes my love?" Murmered Rido as he kissed Haruka's neck.

"I-I like it" he whispered softly.

"I'm sorry I dont understand you my love, what do you like?" Rido asked with his shitface sexy smirk that made Haruka want to take a hammer and hit.

"I-I like when your t-thingy is in me and making love to me h-hard" he stuttered as he looked away.

'How cute' Rido thought. He smirked and slowly started making love to Haruka as he stated.

"Ugh harder" he whispered while blushing.

"Like this?" Rido asked as he went agonizingly slow.

"N-no"

"Oh like this?" Asked Rido as he slammed into Haruka.

"Yesss ahhh oh god ahhh Rido-nii oh ahhh-" Haruka came for the 3rd time all over his chest.

Rido continued fucking him "what a little slut, you've cum three times already and I havent cum once yet"

Rido growled started pounding Haruka harder and Harder. Haruka felt like jello as he was getting fucked so hard he could barely see.

"Ugh an ahhhh ani~ki oh more please more. Do me more ahhh~" Haruka moaned like a little kitten in heat.

Rido grunted as Haruka's ass got tighter. Haruka came for the fourth time while squeezing and milking Rido's cock as hard as possible.

With one final thrust, Rido came inside Haruka. A string of cum forcefully struck Haruka's prostate. Causing Haruka to cum for the fifth time.

"Nyahhhh" moaned Haruka as he collapsed like a lump of dough on the bed.

Rido gently collected Haruka in his arms and kissed his forehead. "I love you Haruka"

"I love you too" he mumbled before falling asleep

* * *

**Benjy: Hi guys I hope you enjoyed that because I certainly did. This was my first lemon so forgive me please if it sucks.**

**Anyway please review if you want me to continue.**


	3. Chapter 3: It's too big (part2)

**Disclaimer: Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight not me.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Rido x Haruka slash etc.**

**Benjy: Hi enjoy and please give me advice if i suck.**

**I'd like to thank ben4kevin for giving me amazing advice. Thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: It's too big (part2)**

Haruka woke up to find strong arms wrapped possessively around his waist. Jeez when did Juuri get so strong?.

"Juu-chan?" The arms tightened more protectively around his waist. Listening closely Haruka could here soft growling and rumbling comming from the person behind him.

'Please let it have been a dream please' he pleaded silently to himself. He slowly turned around to see a very upset Rido glaring at him.

Quickly he pushed Rido away and scrambled away. "Stop glaring at me with those freaky eyes of yours y-you jerk"

"Oh I'm the jerk? I give you the most pleasurable night of your life and the first name you mumble in the morning of our honeymoon is 'Juu-chan'?" Rido leaned closer in a threatening way.

"I-it wasnt the most pleasurable night of my life!" Yelled Haruka stubbornly as he crossed his arms and looked at the opposite wall.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!"

"Then what was with the 'ohhh Rido-nii, do me more' and the 'I like when your thingy is in me, making love to me hard' huh?" Asked Rido as he leaned foward freakishly.

'I-i was just acting!" If Haruka couldve stamped his foot on the bed he would have probably done it.

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is so! And- mmmph" Haruka felt a warm pair of lips upon his, but it was gone within a matter of seconds.

"Did you just kiss me?" He asked angrily.

"..."

"Gahhh you're immpossible, I'm calling Kaname-aka" Haruka leaned over to the bedside table to pick up his cellphone, unfortunately it gave a really horny seme a view of his cute butt which looked so thoroughly fucked.

Rido licked his lips, he noticed that Haruka was already on the phone speaking to Ari Shiki, Rido's ex-lover who was babysitting Kaname, Shiki and Yuki whilst they were on honeymoon, but he didnt care he needed more of that ass.

"Hallo yeahh heyyy Ari-chan how are you?" Asked Haruka with a cute dilly smile.

"I'm good and you Haru-kun?" The voice on the other line asked.

"I'm okay_ could i speak to the children?" He asked curiously, which looled so adorable, Rido felt like raping him.

"Ofcourse hold on"

"Daddy" cried to voices on the other line.

Rido chose the perfect time to slid a long slender finger into Haruka's warm hole. Haruka's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Ahhh Shiki-chan, Kana-chan, ngh how are your'll doing, I ahh hope you're not getting into trouble nyah" Haruka bit his lip to prevent any moans from escaping.

"Daddy are you okay? And no we arent causing trouble right Shiki?"

"Right, we were just helping my mom water her flowers because she promised to give us blood and cookies"

"Ngh o-okay you bee good okaii and give ah give Yuki a kiss for daddy okay?" Haruka heard a couple of 'ewws' and 'girl cooties' from Shiki and Kaname.

"Okayy bye daddy"

"Bye ngh"

Haruka threw the phone down and turned around to glare at Rido who was fingering Haruka whilst looking out the window pretending to mind his own business.

"Get. Your. Fingers. Out of me!" He yelled angrily. Rido turned towards Haruka.

"Now is that anyway to be talking to your seme?" He asked tauntingly as a leaned closer and closer until the tip of their noses touched each other.

Haruka gulped "uhm no?"

"Is that a question?" Asked Rido as he pumped his fingers faster into Harukas tight cute ass.

"Ngh nooo ahhhhh ugh stop" Haruka pushed away and bolted to the other side of the room tripping and falling over their clothes on the floor.

"Come now kitten, theres no use hiding, we're still on honeymoon, we might as well make the best of it." God he had that Jerk Smirk, yes thats what he should call it 'the Jerk Smirk' that smirk that made Haruka feel like smashing Rido's face up.

He cornered Haruka and placed each hand on either side of his head preventing him from escaping. He slowly started to kiss Haruka's cheeks, nose and forehead before attacking his neck hungrily.

"God Haruka you turn me on" he groaned as he picked his uke up and placed him on the nearby red sofa. He placed the tip of his cock at Haruka's enterance.

"Gah no not again stop" cried Haruka as he struggled to get away.

"Haruka my dear, it is all your fault! You made me horny" he whispered before slamming into his little brother.

"Ngh aniki ~ahh how is it m-my fault?" Haruka gave a loud pitched moan as Rido slammed him into the couch cushions.

"You decided to wake up looking all cute, ah beside to you feel how hard I am? Only you can make me this hard Haru-chan" he whispered sexily as he pounded Haruka with his hard cock.

"Ngh noo its ~ not my ahhh faultii, ahhh Nii-sama more please" it was so cute when Haruka pleaded for sex it was almost like how a kid would ask for more candy.

"Since you asked so politely" Rido thrusted harder and faster.

'Ahhh too much uwahh" Haruka came messily on himself. He looked so pretty covered in fresh warm semen.

Rido grunted and spread Haruka's legs widely before slamming upwards directly into Haruka's prostate. He rammed harder until Haruka moaned like a wanton slut.

"More Nii-sama grrr more ahhhh kuunn" he cried as a wide blush adorned his cute cheeks and he came one final time.

He tightened so hard that Rido thought he was going to get his cock sucked off.

He gave one hard slam and came deep within Haruka "ngh i love you otouto"

Haruka mumbled something before falling asleep. Rido looked at the poor ripped sofa with cum stains all over.

"Well I'm sure hotel maintenance can take care of this."

* * *

**Hi it's benjy so whaddya think?**

**Please review thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4: A good seme

**Disclaimer: Matsuri Hino owns VK not me**

**Warnings: Really dirty yaoi, not for those who are easily grossed out, slightly sick but still incredibly hot sex between Rido and Haruka.**

**Benji: Haruka is so cute XD**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A good seme never leaves his baby or uke unfed.**

"That was the longest flight everrrr" whined Haruka half asleep getting a piggyback ride by Rido.

"It's the price to pay for having such a mindblowing honeymoon" whispered Rido seductively.

"T'was not mindblowing it was a freaken nightmare" Haruka was being stubborn as hell and would sulk even when Rido kissed him.

"Yeah right... anyway home sweet home" exclaimed Rido as he opened the family mansion.

"Oh hello Haruka, Rido, i was just putting Yuki of to sleep" Ari gently smiled. Before screaming "Kaname Shiki your papa and Daddy are back"

"Ari thanks for everything" mumbled Haruka sleepily.

"No problem, besides Senri is my son and i'd gladly babysit his cousin too" Ari smiled 'anyway I'm taking the boys out to the cinema if you don't mind"

"Ofcourse we don't mind right honey?" Asked Rido as he slid his hand teasingly up Haruka's shirt.

Haruka gulped and nodded. Ari took Shiki Kaname and left.

"Hmm Haruka my love we are all alone, what should we do?" He murmered as he kissed Haruka's neck.

"Hmmm ah we're n-not alone, theres Yuki" he frantically nodded and rushed over to Yuki's cot.

"I dont give a shit about that brat, she is worthless and pityfull in my eyes." Rido grunted as he kicked of his shoes.

"Come on Aniki she's our daughter, how can you say that?, you'd think marrying me, you'd begin to accept and be apart of everyone in my life" muttered Haruka as he stared at the child.

"That brat doesnt deserve to have me in her life, infact the moment you give birth to my son, you must kill that little twit" he walked over to Haruka and slid his hands into Haruka's pants and groped his but

"Ngh Rido, not infront of Yuki p-please" He whined as Rido slid his finger in him. Rido fingered him so much he felt really loose and prepared to be taken.

"No Rido we do it so many times a day, can we slow down a little please" Haruka pleaded.

"You're right my uke" whispered Rido softly and apologetically.

"Seee maybe we can do other things like dates and stuff and and-"

"You're right my uke, we do fuck alot and no, we're not going to slow down" Rido tore of Haruka's clothes.

"But if you don't want my to fuck you then get on your knees and suck me." He whispered.

Haruka blushed "B-but I don't know how"

"Come I'll teach you" Rido took Haruka's head and lowered it onto his cock.

'Hmmm baby, just take as much as you can in and then suck like its your favourite lollipop ever" he grunted as he felt 3inches get taken in.

Haruka swirled his saliva all over the hard thick throbbing rod of flesh. He began to suck really hard as he moaned around the cock.

"Ahhhh Haru-chan not so hard, be gentle" but Haruka was in his own world licking and sucking away at Rido's heated organ.

'Haruka's pregnant' Rido thought, when vampires are pregnant they crave semen and sperm, because semen has alot of protiens and other nutrients that where good for the baby. The baby also would crave breastmilk and semen and blood, so for the first 7 months a baby's diet consists of these three fluids.

Haruka happily fed upon Rido's hard thick fat cock.

"Do you like that baby? Huh? Are you hungry for my cum?" Asked Rido as he petted Haruka's hair. Haruka tensed up and warm wet fluid slid down his thighs.

"My my Haruka are you that hungry that you came from eating my cock, does it taste that good? You must be hungry, let me feed you" Rido grabbed hold of Haruka's head and came. Huge thick loads of Rido's hot wad went down his throat, Haruka happily sucked all up like a hungry kitten.

Haruka whined when Rido stopped cumming.

He wanted more, before Rido could pull up his pants, Haruka hungrily latched onto the head and sucked harshly. He'd do anything for that delicious cum.

"Wow Haruka, you're being sluttier than usual, not that I'm complaining, hmmmm thats right suck your seme's cock you filthy whore" Haruka sucked like a horny little slut that would do anything for cum.

"Hmm time to feed the baby' Rido patted Haruka's slightly round-ish tummy before spurting sixteen strong ropes of thick royal cum.

After being fed Haruka fell asleep.

A good seme always keeps his baby and uke well fed.

* * *

**yeah I know it's a bit gross, but I kinda have a thing for pregnant ukes craving their seme's semen, I'm weird I know, but I did put a warning so you should've read it first.**

**Anyway please Review if you want me to update.**


	5. Chapter 5: Do you love me?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, RidoxHaruka**

**Hiii so I decided to show a little soft side of Rido only for one chapter, he will carry on being a assholeJerk gruffy ultra-seme next episode. But he is still his usual pervy self haha.**

* * *

"Juu-chan Hi, what are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry Haru-kun, I know Rido has forbade me from seeing you, but I just really missed you and the kids, a-and it's raining outside" she shivered slightly while looking at her feet.

"Oh Juu come inside quickly, you're shivering" he ushered her inside qnd ran to his room.

"Here, these are my clothes, it should fit you" he handed her a long sleeved shirt and a warm soft pajama pants.

"Thanks" Juuri went to the guest room and quickly changed.

"So wheres Yuki and Kana-chan?" She asked.

"Oh well the boys are gone out for football (soccer) and Yuki is over there in her cot" he said whilst pointing at the white vintage baby cot.

"Oh she's asleep, she looks so adorable" she whispered, when she turned to look at Haruka their noses bumped.

Haruka slowly leaned down and kissed Juuri, their mouths melting. Oh how Juuri missed Haruka's cute kisses. Suddenly he stopped.

"I cant I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Why cant you, dont you still love me?" She screeched like nails on a chalkboard.

"So much, Juuri I love you so much, but as a carrier my loyalty lies with my husband, he is my eternal mate and I will learn to love him" he turned around and sat on the sofa sinking into the soft cashmere cushions.

"B-but we can, we can run away together, just you me, and kaname and Yuki. Please." She gazed longingly at her love.

"I can't Shiki is my son too, I cant seperate them all, and my mate would be upset"

"Shiki is Rido's son not yours, why wont you leave Rido, you're stuck in this house, do you even get to go out?" She tried reasoning with him but it wasnt working.

"Shiki is now my son a-and I'm with child, so after the baby is born I'll be able to go out" he rubbed his tiny bump. It was very small but slightly visible.

"Haruka please" she leaned in for another kiss, capturing his mouth in hers. Haruka let out a loud moan.

"Hmmm so thats what you get up to when I'm not around huh?"

"..."

"Rido-sama please please calm down" Oh Rido was beyond furious, he could kill someone right now. Even Haruka's cute uke act was'nt calming down.

"Oh and how about you explain to me why you were raping my Haruka and why are you in his clothes?" He let out the 'Jerk smirk'

"I-it was raining outside and and and she was-"

"Haruka I wasnt talking to you, i was talking to her so shut the fuck up" His tone was sharp and Haruka winced, Rido could be a pain in the ass at time, but he had never told Haruka to shut up ever.

Haruka felt tears swell up to his eyes "uwahhhhhhh" Haruka ran to his room and shut the door. Haruka had a very soft heart and could easily feel hurt.

"Wow Aniki, you made him cry seriously?" Juuri placed her hands on her hips.

"Dont call me Aniki, and I'm not done with him yet, I'll deal with him later, now tell me, why were you kissing my wife?" This time Rido sat down and leaned forward towards her.

"Rido please Haruka and I still love each other, how can you not see that?"

"Listen you slut, he belongs to me, he loves me only, he is mine you hear?" He stood up quickly and walked slowly towards her.

"Rido-"

"King Rido, it's King Rido to you, and you know what I'm gonna forgive you, I'll only break one finger of yours and we'll be even" Rido smiled and cupped her cheek and stroked it gently.

"Fing-er" Juuri was completely shocked.

"Oh dont look so horrified, think of the bright side, I'll let you see the kids once a week just so that you can how much Haruka loves me" Rido patted her cheek softly.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhh, Haruka" Haruka gasped was that Juuri screaming?

'Oh god Rido please no don't hurt her, I love her' he silently prayed that Rido wont kill her.

Suddenly their bedroom door opened.

"My love I invited Juuri to visit the kids once a week isnt that great?" 'Whew she's alive'

Rido leaned in and Kissed Haruka's cheeks "uhm t-thats great a-atleast she'll get the chance to see them"

Rido slowly removed Haruka's clothes "she was saying very nasty things though *fake sob* She said that you don't love me and you love her, oh my Tenshi isnt that horrible?" Rido gave a dramatic pause before, "but don't worry, I told her how much you love me, isnt isnt?" Rido innocently sucked on Haruka's pink adorable nipples.

"Nyahhhh Niii-sama ahh" 'he's up to something'

Haruka thought.

"Hmmmmm myy Haruka" Rido grabbed Haruka's semi-hard cock and pumped it slowly.

"No Nii-san thats enough I c-cant" Tears dripped down Haruka's cheeks, it was such slow pleasurable torture.

*rrrriiiippppp* *click*

"Kahhhh Rido-nii?" Poor poor Haruka was so confused.

"Hmmmm my love?"

"W-what are you doing? Ahh" he asked as Rido gently prepared him.

"Punishing you for cheating on me ofcourse my angel, what else would I be doing?" Rido questioned curiously.

'Damn I knew he was up to something, this might be painful'

"Ano...ano... Rido-nii-sama m-make love to me like you truly love me" Haruka bit his finger as a huge blush spread across his cheeks, he felt his blood pressure go up. The words 'make love' always made Haruka heat up.

Rido gulped "Y-you w-want me to make love to you?"

Haruka wanted to smirk, but supressed it. So Rido had a soft spot for making love?

Rido nervously placed his hard dripping cock at Haruka's enterance and slowly pushed in with his eyes shut tight.

Rido felt his heart beat so fast. He truly loved Haruka so damn much. Haruka was panting so cutely, he looked so beautiful, Rido just wanted to kiss him and hug him to death.

He almost felt guilty for sexually harassing his uke... Nah his uke's body was so damn molestable.

He slowly started thrusting into Haruka's tight channel. Striking Haruka's prostrate. His thrusts were hard, long, and slow.

Haruka didnt know it, but Rido was pouring all his heart into this, he really did love his little brother.

"Ngh Rido, Ahhhhhh More, ah ah ah ah ah ohhhh yes soooooo gooood" Haruka moaned and whined as Rido slammed hard and slow into him.

"Ah is it really good?" Rido truly wanted Haruka to enjoy this. He was usually a hard and rough partner, so this was his first time making love.

'Ngh it it it is so good" Haruka's body was moving so cutely, Rido couldnt handle it, he collected Haruka's body in his arms into a sitting position and slammed hard upwards.

"Harder Rido-nii pleasssse"

Rido started slamming his hot throbbing cock up Haruka's extremely tight hole harder whilst still keeping his loving patient pace.

"Ohhh its so goooood"

"You like it Haruka? Ngh god I love you so much Haruka god I love you with all my heart argh' Rido grunted and slammed his rod as far as it could go.

"Tell me you love me Haruka" he thrusted upwards.

Haruka blushed and kept quiet.

"Sayyy it Haruka! SAY YOU LOVE ME!" he growled threateningly as he gave a particularly hard pound that made Haruka feel like he was on cloud nine.

The thrusts got harder and harder and Haruka tried to hold it in.

"Gahhhh Rido, I LOVE YOU, I DO LOVE YOU SO MUCH, YOU'RE MY SEME AND I BELONG ONLY TO YOU" he cried

Rido started slamming even faster as he slipped of the cockring on Haruka's cute pink hairless leaking cock.

"Good boy so cum for me" Haruka squealed as 10 hot spurts sprang forth out of his sensitive cock.

Rido continued thrusting before he finally came. It felt as if his orgasm went on forever. It was such blinding hot pleasure.

"Ahh done"

Rido quickly pulled out, just seeing Haruka' happily satisfied face made his hard cock throb and two more thick ropes of cum spurted out and hit Haruka's cheek and eye.

'OWwwwww my Eye Anikiiii, you shot you stuff in my eye" *pout*

"Haha I'm very sorry my love, however you look so adorable with my cum on your face" Rido smirked and gave Haruka a big smooch on his face.

"Aniki?"

"Hmm?"

"So you really love me?"

"Hmmm maybe" Rido gave a teasing smile "depends, do you love me?"

Haruka blushed "I k-kinda like you" code: I love you so much, I'm too stubborn to admit it.

"Promise me you would'nt kiss anyone else" asked Rido as he patted Haruka's head against his chest.

"I promise, i won't, by the way what did you do to Juuri?" Asked Haruka purely curious.

"Broke a finger or two"

"..."

* * *

**So is it alright? I wanted Haruka to fall inlove with Rido, by making love. I wanted Rido to show a softer side to his uke once in a while.**

**Please Review if you want me to continue.**


	6. Chapter 6: Labour day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight**

**Warnings: Labour, freaked out Rido haha**

**Hi it's Benji. Enjoy.**

* * *

"A date? Whatt?"

"Yes a date, I'm tired of staying at home, do you have any idea how boring it is?" Haruka pouted as he washed the last cup. He was wearing cute short white shorts and a black T-shirt. It was already 8 months so Haruka was quite big by now.

"B-but you're pregnant" Rido just did'nt want anyone to see his beautiful wife.

"So? What about that new restruant for Vampires behind the coffee store?"

"Thats even worse, it's a restruant full of vampires. What if they try to kill the baby and fill you up with theirs?" Rido just can't let that happen, he just cant.

"Oh stop being ridiculous" he muttered as he walked towards the kitchen rubbing his pregnant tummy "oh and just so you know Juuri will be comming over tommorow to see Yuki and Kaname, and the doctor might come see why my the babies heart rates are slow"

"Whaa tomorrow? is he gonna touch you?"

"Nooo he is'nt, he's just going to magically figure out the problem" Haruka rolled his eyes sarcastically until they arrived at the kitchen.

"Shiki, Kaname put down those cookies" Rido said angrily.

"No" both boys said in unison as they began nibbling on their cookies.

"Give it here"

"No"

"Please?"

Both boys giggled before saying "nope"

"Kaname and Senri Shiki Kuran, Hand those cookies over to me" Haruka requested quite firmly

"..."

"NOWWW!"

Both boys quickly handed their 'mommy' the cookies.

"Now go to your room for stealing cookies" both boys rushed out of the kitchen.

"How did you do that?" Asked Rido who was pouting for not getting his way.

"Stop pouting it doesnt suit you, and besides, you just gotta know how to talk to them" Haruka was proud that he was better at Rido at something "Now about that Date...?"

"Haruka cant we just stay home and have sex all day?" Rido was rubbing his temples. Haruka was being a pain in the butt recently. Ever since they 'made love' Haruka's being asking for romantic things, and Rido just wasnt a romantic guy.

"No you pervert!, please it would be amazing and and and-"

"HARUKA DROP IT! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE THE HOUSE PREGNANT! HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"B-but"

"HAVE I?" Rido asked whilst leaning foward in a threatening manner.

"Y-yes Nii-sama" tears welled up in Haruka's eyes. He hated when Rido yelled. It frightened him.

Rido glared at Haruka , he wasnt in the mood for Haruka's childish tantrums. And he wasnt going to apologise, Haruka needed to grow up.

Haruka's sobs got louder and it was making it very for Rido to resist going over there and kissing his Angel.

Suddenly Haruka's sobs slowed down and Haruka was blankly looking at Rido.

Particularly Rido's crotch.

Rido smirked. He widened his legs invitingly as he noticed Haruka lick his lips.

"Haruka my darling arent you suppose to phone Ari to arrange Shiki's birthday?"

"Haruka?" He said one more time loudly.

"Huh? What? Oh yes, I'm going to call her" he whispered and reluctantly left the room.

Rido smirked, seems Haruka was craving it.

* * *

Rido came walking into the room wearing loose boxers, his cock loosely hanging in it.

"R-rido-niii why are you h-half naked?"

"I always sleep half naked" Rido shrugged as he walked closer to Haruka on the bed.

Haruka visibly gulped "But its not bedtime yet"

"So I'm feeling hungry- oops did I say hungry? I meant sleepy" said Rido as layed on the bed. He lifted Haruka's T-shirt and kissed the belly.

Rido heard a soft rumble "Hmmm someones hungry, so what do you want to eat angel, I'll make or give you anything?"

Haruka mumbled softly

"What sorry I didnt quite hear you" said Rido teasingly.

Haruka's face went so red. "Y-your stuff"

"Hmmm then come get my stuff" whispered Rido seductively.

Haruka shy crawled over and slowly removed Rido pants. Even though he has done this before, he was as embarrased as ever.

Haruka took a tentive virgin-ish lick before taking quarter of the lenght in him.

"Hmmm Haruka you're getting good at this stuff"

Haruka blushed even more and started licking the hard organ even more. He licked hard and sucked harshy at the sensitive head trying to suck the cum out. He licked as much pre-cum as he could, but it just kept flowing out.

Haruka released it with a pop. Tears leaking down his eyes

"My love why are you crying again?" He asked slightly annoyed. Pregnancy made Haruka super emotional.

"It's not comming out" he sobbed and wiped his cheeks and blew his nose on his sleeve noisily.

So cute, yet so gross.

"Suck more then" come on he cant possibly expect it to come out immediately. Haruka lent down and started sucking noisily and really hard.

Rido shut his eyes tight, and a few minutes later Rido shot streams of cum into Haruka's hungry belly.

Haruka gave a satisfied whine. Before sitting up and blushing deeply.

"Haruka why don't you go make me lunch please with a cup of blood." Haruka nodded and quickly left to fix Rido's supper.

* * *

"Anikkkkki"

'Shit what the fuck is wrong with him now?' Rido quickly wrenched opened the bedroom door and ran down the stairs, he clashed with 8 year old Kaname and Shiki who were also running down the stairs to see what happened to their papa.

"PAPA WHATS WRONG?" cried Kaname tears flowing from his cheeks, Shiki also started to sob loudly.

"Shut up stop crying you twits, you stressing me out, Haruka my love whats wrong?" Asked Rido.

"Oh lemme see, Im on a slippery floor, yelling in pain, with a huge pregnant belly, What the fuck do you think is wrong?" Haruka asked whilst panting.

"Uhm you fell?"

'No you fucking retard, I'M IN LABOUR!" Yelled Haruka.

Rido promptly fainted.

* * *

"Okay breathe breathe" the nurse advised.

Rido took deep breaths "hoooo hahhhh hoo haahhh" "i can't do this" yelled Rido who was squeezing poor Haruka's hand.

o

"Relax your highness" the doctor turned to Haruka "How are you doing my Queen?"

Haruka gasped in slight pain "Clearly much better than him" Haruka pointed to a over freaked out Rido.

"I'd say, anyway I need you to relax and take fast quick deep breaths okay can you do that my Queen?" asked the Doctor gently to Haruka.

"Hnn ahhhh"

* * *

All the Vampires were gathered outside the hall waiting for the news of the Queen.

"It's twin boys" theres was an uproar of cheers as Rido stood inbetween Shiki and Kaname who were each carrying a twin.

"Congratulations Rido, you just ruined my life" Juuri turned and left the hospital.

* * *

**Hey , so what do you think? I'm thinking some hot twincest yeah? I need names for the twins, Nooo its not Zero and Ichiru, I'll introduce Zero in the next chapter i promise.**

**For now help me with the Kuran twins name**

**Thanks please review**


	7. Chapter 7: Off to Cross Academy

**Disclaimer: Dont Own Anything**

**Hii it's Benjy, thanks so much to everyone who helped the names for the Kuran twins, and well Zero is vaguely introduced in this chapter as promised.**

**Thanks to dudumanb, I used the name Ryuu for the older twin. Thanks.**

**Warnings: Not too much lemon sorry.**

* * *

"So Aki why do you think Dad's so scared to tell father about this 'Yuki' person?" Asked Ryuuga as he petted his twin brothers soft hair who was laying on his lap.

"What Yuki person?" asked a very stern voice.

"Uhmm Hi father" the 17 year old boys quickly got up from their intimate position "It was just someone papa was talking about to Kaname-nii-chan, right Ryuu-nii?"

"Yup, thats all it was father, now can we have some damn privacy?" Ryuuga and Rido were very similar and this caused them to often clash and not get along. Haruka and Akihisa called it a 'seme thing'. Ryuuga was also 'mommy's little baby boy' and Haruka often took Ryuuga's side over Rido's making Rido very very jealous.

"Don't raise your voice to me!, Akihisa whats that in your hair?" Akihisa felt up his hair and gave a huge grin to his father.

"It's butterfly clips *blush* Shiro bought it for me" Akihisa blushed cutely. His brown typical Kuran hair was adorned with pretty butterfly hairclips.

"Who's Shiro?" Asked Ryuuga and Rido simultaneously.

"None of your beeswax, now excuse me, Shiro is taking me to see a movie" and with that Aki left the room.

Rido turned to Ryuuga "You have got to learn how to control your uke" and with that Rido left the room too.

"Whatttt? He is not my uke you stupid old geezer!"

* * *

"Haruka what the fuck is this new thing about Yuki?" Asked Rido who seemed very pissed of. Not only was two of his sons ukes, but today he learns that Yuki is alive.

"Ano Nii-sama, j-just sit down okay lemme explain" Haruka thought he was going to faint "Haruhi please leave the room" a teenage girl with long brown hair and blue eyes quickly stood up and went to look for her brothers.

Rido sat down with an angry grunt. "YOU DID'NT KILL HER? DO I MEAN THAT LITTLE TO YOU, YOUR HUSBAND, YOUR ETERNAL MATE MEANS NOTHING TO YOU? where was your loyalty Haruka?"

"Please let me explain Rido-nii, I'm so sorry Rido I really am" Haruka quickly wiped his tears on his sleeve. "I tried to do it, b-but I-I just could'nt Nii-sama"

"THATS YOUR EXPLAINATION? THATS FUCKING BALLS HARUKA, YOU KNEW! You knew from the start of our marriage that a Vampire Bride always obeys their husband, how could you have betrayed me Haruka?"

"I'm soo sorry, I just couldnt kill a baby, I'm sorry, I wiped her memory out and left her in a snowy area hoping for someone to find her and take her in, apparently Kaname-aka saved her from getting attacked by a Vampire and sent her to live with Cross, she's been alive and human until recently, her vampire side has been reawakened.. and and and she so happens to go to Kaname-aka's school... and they kinda engaged" Haruka mumbled the last part out.

"THEY ARE WHAT?" Rido was so beyond pissed he felt like killing someone.

"Rido-nii, calm down please Kaname really seems to like her, please relax"

Rido took a deep breath in "haa You are right my love, I do need to relax" Rido walked over to Haruka and placed a warm hand on his cheek.

Haruka blushed, he looked everywhere but at Rido. He hated when this happened. He'd usually get really shy and look away and then Rido will force him to do really Really REALLY DIRTY things and say really Really REALLY NAUGHTY things.

"Hmm Haruka come with me'

'W-where?... you know I-I'm really busy now and and-" Rido quickly grabbed Haruka and carried him towards the sofa.

He made Haruka sit on his lap with his legs wrapped around Rido's waist and his arms on Rido's shoulders.

Haruka was as red as a tomato by now "I-I uhmm-"

"Haruka Kiss me" whispered Rido with sex Dripping on each word.

"Ehhhhh? Whaddya mean l-like n-now in this ... in this... in this position" he asked as he gulped on the lump forming in his throat.

"Yes Haruka in this position" Rido was beginning to get irritated.

"B-but the kids might see you know" said Haruka as he tried to climb of Rido but Rido had a strong grip on him

"So? The kids have seen me kiss you before"

"Yes" Haruka paused to think of an excuse "yes they have BUT n-not in this inappropriate position"

"Oh SHUT UP AND KISS ME" yelled Rido.

"Olright" Haruka looked nervous, so he took a few deep breaths and gave Rido a quick peck on the lips before heavily blushing and looking away at a random object.

"Come on Haruka dear, we've been married for what? Eighteen years and thats all you can offer me, how pathetic" Rido shook his head disapprovingly.

Eager to impress his seme Haruka yelled "M'nort pathetic" before quickly capturing Rido's lips into a deep cute loving kiss. Rido in turn made it into a really horny kiss.

Haruka felt something really hard poke his clothed butt, he blushed and clenched his eyes really tightly.

"Tell me how much you love me" Rido whispered against Haruka's lips.

"Oh god Nii-sama I love you so much" Rido moaned and attacked Harukas neck.

"Oh shit Haruka you turn me on so fucking much" Rido slid his hands into Haruka's pants and cupped his firm supple ass.

He slid of Haruka's pants and Haruka looked so damn adorable in just an oversized t-shirt, his bare ass on his lap and Rido's finger placed at Haruka's little ass.

Haruka shyly unzipped Rido's jeans and pulled out his cock. He slowly started pumping Rido's hard organ.

Rido grabbed both Haruka's hands with his one large hand. "Thats enough my angel"

Rido slowly slid his hard throbbing cock in Haruka's tight channel.

"Oh my love you still as tight as ever"

"PAPA! We're hungry!" Yelled Ryuuga and Haruhi.

"Okay babies I'm comming" Haruka silently thanked his children for saving him from getting raped.

"Honey you'll be 'comming soon'" said Rido as he gave one hard thrust.

"Ngh" Haruka pulled himself of Rido and slipped on his boxers and left the room to make food for his kids.

"HARUKA GET YOUR FINE ASS BACK HERE" Rido nearly sobbed at his hard dripping cock.

* * *

"I never agreed to this"

"Come on Rido, she's now Kaname-aka's fiancee, you gotta accept her now" Haruka flipped through his magazine in the limo.

"Maybe i would've if you didnt fucking leave me with a freaking hard on" Rido whispered really quickly so their kids wouldnt hear.

Haruka rolled his eyes and looked at his children who were still living with him.

Ryuuga was wearing black skinnies and a white long sleeved T-shirt. Akihisa was wearing white girl shorts and Ryuuga's huge baby blue hoodie, he topped of his looks with the butterfly clips 'shiro' gave him, which made Ryuuga really jealous. Haruhi was wearing the same white shorts as Aki and wore a black 'Tokio Hotel' T-shirt (some vampire boy band) and a black leather jacket.

Haruka loved how adorable her kids looked, however Rido and Ryuuga always had a big problem with what Haruhi and Akihisa wore.

"This is sooo exciting, I cant believe we have a sister" Haruhi squealed 'Now Aki and I have another sibling to shop with"

"Woahhhh Aki, you go shopping with Ruhi? hahaha this is too damn much" Ryuuga was laughing so much.

Aki felt like crying "Ohhh Ruhi, do you think this top looks good on me?, Ruhi does this make me look fat?, ooh is that guy looking at me?, should I try this shoes on?" Ryuuga continued making fun of Aki.

Aki started sobbing loudly in his hand.

"Rido do something!"

"I didnt make him cry your devil of a son made him cry" yelled Rido

"Well its all your fault!" Rido was shocked, he looked at Ryuuga who was smirking 'damn that brat'

"How come its always my fault when he does something wrong huh?" Asked Rido, his son always got his way and it wasnt his fault, Rido was Haruka's seme not Ryuuga, Haruka should be on his seme's side not some other guy,

Yes Ryuu was a 'other guy', another seme who was his competition. YES COMPETITION FOR HIS ANGELS AFFECTION, one solution: get rid of that brat, Maybe Rido could order an assassin to get rid of Ryuu and Haruka will be all his.

"Rido-nii why do you have that creepy smile like you planning something evil?" Haruka asked.

"Nothing Angel" Rido glanced at Ryuu and both of them gave each other a death glare.

"Ryuuga stop teasing your brother" Haruka said in a threatening way. Ryuu gulped and hugged his little ukey twin

"I'm sorry Aki-chan my angel, I'm sorry, let me take you to the movies soon" Ryuu kissed Aki's lips gently and hugged him.

"You really sorry?" Asked Aki, Ryuu nodded "Awww fine I forgive you, but we cant watch a movie coz Shiro's taking up all my free days to take me everywhere i wanna go, isnt he a great friend?" Aki leaned up and kissed his older bro back.

Ryuu leaned down and recaptured Aki's lips, "do you really think he just wants to be friends with you?" Asked Ryuu jealously. This new guy was taking up their sibling bonding time ugh.

"Yeah ofcourse, besides you'll be too busy with your girlfriend Mika then go with me to the movies, so I'll go with my new buddy Shiro" Aki layed his head on Ryuu's lap and started reading a book.

Whilst the kids were in their own world, Rido lifted Haruka onto his lap.

"Hmmm Haru, you need to repay me for giving me blue balls earlier" Rido whispered and grinded upwards into Haruka's tiny ass

"Ngh" Haruka bit his lips to prevent himself from moaning.

Rido grinded upwards and palmed Haruka's cock harshly.

Haruka had a huge blush on his face, he nearlly came so hard, the friction on his cute cock was too much to bare and Haruka could feel the hot thick cum messing his underwear.

"Kyaaah" Haruka came so hard he nearly cry. Rido gave five more hard thrusts before grunting softly. Haruka turned and shoved his head in Rido's chest and blushed really hard.

"Hmmm it's alright angel, it happens to the best of us" Rido patted Haruka's head gently as he smirked at Ryuuga who was looking completely grossed out.

"Thats how you control your uke" Rido mouthed to Ryuuga. Before whispering to Haruka that there were almost at cross academy.

* * *

"Ohmigosh Kana-nii I cant believe I'm finally going to see my real family, oh I'm so excited Kaname" Yuki quickly hugged Kaname.

"Hmm yes dear, Yuki darling who is that boy talking to Zero?" Asked Kaname with his attention completely focused on Zero.

"Well baby if you ask me, I think that guy is totally into Zero, he keeps asking me about Zero" Yuki said brightly hugging Kaname even more.

"Hmm is that so?" Asked Kaname with slightly jealously. Heck he was so jealous he wanted to murder that boy.

Suddenly a limo pulled up infront of Cross academy.

"Kyahhh Kaname our parents are here"

* * *

**Hi it's Benji, sorry for the lack of lemons but i had to try and bring in Kaze in the story and this might just be the beginning of some amazing Yuki bashing. **

**Even though its 18 years later Haruka still looks 21 and Rido still looks 23 (vampires dont age and atuff)**

**Twins are now 17**

**Haruhi is Rido's baby girl (Haruka gave birth to a girl two years after the twins) she is 15.**

**Jealous KANAME AHEAD.**

**The reviewer who has the best sex fetish, their fetish will be incorporated into Kaname and Zero's first time. So let your imagination run wild and the hottest fetish gets to be Kaname and Zero's first time.**

**Thanks please review thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8: Reunion and Jealous Kaname

**Disclaimer : vampire knight belongs to Matsuri Hino**

**Warnings: The usual, slight Yuki bashing, Jealous Kaname etc.**

**Hi,,, so I'd just like to thank the reviewers with their support, its being great s far and I really enjoy everyones idea's so I'll try to put as much as I can into the fic.**

* * *

"Hi I'm Yuki" Yuki squealed excitedly as she shook Haruka's hand.

"Hello Yuki-chan, I'm Haruka" Haruka smiled politely.

"Yuki this is Uncle Rido, he is uhm Shiki's father, he is our parents brother and he is fathers mate" Kaname gestured towards Rido calmly.

'SOMEBODY KILL THIS BITCH' Rido wanted to yell but he just kept that to himself.

"This is Ryuuga and Akihisa, they are the twins, and this is Haruhi, our littlest sister"

Suddenly the rest of the Vampires approached

"Uncle Rido, uncle Haruka" Ruka nodded respectfully.

"Ruka kyahh i missed youu!" Haruhi threw her arms around her older cousin. The two girls instantly started yapping away.

"Father, uncle Haruka, you guys remember Takuma right?" He asked as he gestured to his mate.

"Ofcourse we remember Takuma, Aki really misses you" said Haruka before whispering "if you ask me I think Aki has a little crush on you"

Everyone giggled softly "Mommm everyone heard you" whined Aki who shoved his head in Ryuuga's chest while blushing.

"Argh shush you its nothing to be ashamed of" Haruka patted the boys back.

Rido sighed, he hated that two of his sons were ukey (Shiki & Aki) but he was glad that Senri chose a worthy noble from the Ichijou family, which made him proud.

"Haiiii Mr and Mr Kuran, so good to see you guys again, 'sup Ryuuga, Hey Aki looking as cute as always" this caused Akihisa to blush even more in Ryuuga's chest. Aidou then walked over to Haruhi "Hii Ruhi-chan, last time I saw you, you had no boobs"

*slap*

Kain sighed and dragged his attention craving mate away from Ruhi and Ruka.

"Nice to see you again Haruka it's been a long time" said a new voice who so happened to be Kaien, who had a very possessive Yagari tightly holding his waist.

"Yes it has Cross-san, I hope you dont mind, but we'll be staying here for a month to get to know Yuki since she is Kaname's fiancee" Haruka smiled gently and tried to ignore Rido's hand that was on his butt.

"Oh it's no problem, anything for my beautiful daughter's family" said Kaien with cute flowers and hearts in the back of his dramatic speech. Awww Kaien was sooo cute at times.

"Is'nt it Ironic?" Everyone turned to Rido "The person who supports peace with Vampires is actually being courted by a Vampire Hunter, how ironic"

Yagari's eyes narrowed "Well we love each other, is that gonna be a problem, Kuran?"

"Noo no problem at all, I just find it highly amusing" and with that he turned and left.

"Forgive my husbands behaviour Kaien I'm sooo sorry" Cross nodded and decided to show the rest of the Kurans to their rooms.

* * *

"Hi" a cute looking green eyed boy with black hair smiled sweetly at Zero.

"Hi?" Asked Zero confused. I mean come on, a stranger doesnt just come up and say hi to you.

"I'm Riku, you lent me a pencil when you were in the day class, I mean before you switched to night class ofcourse"

"Oh ofcourse I remember you" Nope Zero didnt have the slightest clue who this guy was.

"Well I just came to return your pencil, and to thank you for uhm lending me, here" Riku handed Zero his pencil and a small tub of vanilla ice cream. Zero blushed.

'Oh god he is so cute and fuckable' Riku thought.

"Uhm thanks Riku, but you didnt have to, I mean it was just a pencil, a simple thank you would have sufficed" Zero smiled politely.

"Nahh I made you smile so I'm happy, hey since you moved to that snobby night class, no wait! Nort that you're snobby, because you're not snobby, just alot of the night class are, BUT not you, definately not you!, anyway maybe we could hang out sometime, I mean because, I dont see you in the day class anymore" Riku looked so nervous.

"Sure man anytime, how about later today, becayse I'm busy now, I have to help the headmaster with something, so I'll see you at the waterfall at like 2pm, sound good?" Asked Zero.

"Sounds perfect!, so I'll see you then" Zero nodded and left.

"Hmmm Kiryuu who was that? A boyfriend perhaps?" Asked Kaname who had caught up to Zero in the hallway.

"Fuck off Kuran, I dont see how its any of your business, leave me alone" Zero growled and walked faster.

"It is my business if you're going to jeapordise the safety of Cross Academy's human students, Zero, you're not stable that is why we moved you to the night class... being around a human often could cause you to lose control, and dating a human could make you let our secret slip" Kaname grasped on Zero's shoulder and spun him around.

"Stop being sick, first of all I'm not gay like all those faggot friends of yours, and secondly there is no rule that I cannot be friends with a human!" Zero took a deep breath "You may be prince of Vampires, But I'm not going to fall to your fucking feet and listened to what you say."

Kaname continued following Zero until "What the fuck do you want from me Kuran? Do you want to rub it in my face that you got Yuki? Well dont fucking bother! I dont want her anymore so leave me alone and stop trying to ruin my only chance of having a friend!"

Zero sobbed and ran off to find Ichiru, forgetting that he had an appointment with Cross. Ichiru was his twin and always made him feel calmer.

Kaname felt slightly guilty 'Hmmm Ice cream makes him happy...' Kaname went to find Aido to get him some Ice Cream.

* * *

"Ngh ahhh Ka-in ohhhh god thats so good harder nyahhhh" Aidou cried cutely bouncing on Kain's hard member.

"Hmmm you like that baby huh? Ah Kaname?" Kain's eyes widened. He quickly stood up dropping Aido on his butt.

In the enterance was Kaname looking as nuetral as ever.

"Aido, I need some Ice cream, the best, most expensive Ice cream there is by noon" and with that Kaname left the room.

"How rude! Cant he knock?" Kain asked slightly annoyed.

Aido quickly picked up his clothes and started dressing up.

"Ahem Hana arent you forgetting something?" Kain spread his legs lewdly.

"Ahh i'm sorry Akatsuki, I'll take care of you later i promise, I just gotta find this Ice Cream before Kaname-sama has a bitch fit" Aido quickly kissed Kain and left the room.

Kain looked at his painful hard on and sobbed "Damn you Kaname!

* * *

"So Yuki-chan what are you planning for the wedding?" Asked Haruhi who was sitting on Ruka's lap.

"Well I'm not sure yet, we still have to graduate, but I'm thinking pink flowers and a peach-coloured theme" said Yuki excitedly.

"What about red roses? It's vampire tradition" asked Haruka who was sitting snug next to Rido.

Rido was glaring daggers at Yuki 'shit she looks just like Juuri, Fuck her voice is annoying, SOMEBODY ANYBODY KILL HER, SHE'S DRIVING ME NUTS' Rido thought to himself.

"Well-" Bang.

"Sorry we late headmaster, someone sent Zero this horrible expensive Ice Cream and it had no taste" Zero sat down and Ichiru cutely plopped down in his lap.

Kaname's eyebrows twitched 'That costed alot! Be gratefull" Kaname wanted to yell but instead glared at Aido who got the Ice cream.

Aido felt the glare driving through him and nervously shifted closer to Kain.

The headmasters little get together seemed to go on forever so Zero quickly stood up "I've got to go"

"Where?" Asked Yagari.

"T-to meet a friend, I promised I'd meet him at 2 and now its 2:30" Zero turned to leave.

"You cant leave!" Yelled Kaname, all eyes were now on the oldest Vampire prince.

"Why the hell not Kuran?" Zero spat out, slightly annoyed and impatient.

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"Because I wont let you" said Kaname jealously.

"EXCUSE ME?" yelled Zero angrily.

"Well he could be dangerous and-"

"Fuck off Kuran you cant tell me what to do!" And with that Zero quickly left the room.

Kaname had a sour jealous look on his face that didnt go unnoticed by Rido who smirked knowingly.

"Ruka, I THINK ICHIRU JUST LOOKED AT ME!" the whole room turned to look at Haruhi, who blushed cutely. "I said that a bit too loud didnt I?"

Everyone nodded as a blushing Ichiru tried to desperately focus on turning invisible.

'Great another reason for everyone to pick on me" thought Ichiru sadly.

"ICHIRU LIKES RUHI, ICHI AND RUHI SITTING ON A TREE-'

'Great, leave it Aido...'

* * *

**Hi it's Benjy, Thanks for reading, keep sending in your idea's for KanamexZero's first time.**

**I like the idea of someone else courting Zero which makes Kaname jealous.**

**Sorry theres not enough Yuki bashing but when Zero and Kaname get together there will be much more.**

**Keep up the great Idea's I promise to incorporate alot of your fetishes into Kaze.**

**I just love cute Ukey headmaster cross dont you?**

**Vote for Aido's ukey personality: **

**1) Bratty bubbly uke that Kain spoils rotten**

**2) shy soft uke**

**I like a spoilt Aido, it's really cute, most ukes are shy and cute, but I want Aido to be spoilt who always gets his way with Kain, instead of a vunerable submissive uke... but you tell me.**

**Thanks please review. XD**


	9. Chapter 9: Learn how to knock Kaname

**Disclaimer: I hate this, I dont own Vampire Knight**

**Warnings: Yaoi and sex and desperate Kaname**

* * *

Kaname was probably the most upset person in the whole of Cross Academy. Yes he was more upset than the Headmaster was when Zero and Yuki dont call him Daddy, he was more upset then those 8 girls he politely rejected this morning, Heck he was probably more upset and emotional then when Yuki is on her period.

Today he was just walking around the moon dorm when he 'just so happened' to be passing by Zero and Ichiru's dorm and he saw this new human guy entering Zero's room.

-ThisIsWhatHappened-

Kaname gently knocked on Zero's door and just in time to be graced with the silverheads cute face. Zero had an intense blush on his face almost as if that 'new guy' was doing very naughty things to his poor poor innocent Zero, however Zero's face instantly turned into a stubborn scowl when he saw the Ice prince Kaname.

"Ohhh Hiii there Kiryuu, I just thought I'd pop in and say Hi since I was just passing by" Kaname gave a handsome smirk and placed his hand on the other double door.

"..."

"What?"

"Kuran, my room is at the dead end of this hallway, where would you 'happened' to be going, whilst passing a 'dead end'?"

"Uhm well I'm mistaking your room with Ruhi's room , hers is at the other end of the hallway hehe, I just wanted to give her some Ice cream before bed" Kaname held up a tub of Ice cream he had intended to give to Zero.

"You certainly spoil Ruhi.."

"Well she is my littlest sister, I gotta spoil her" Kaname felt really proud for being a good big brother, maybe Zero will find it sweet.

"Hmmm troublesome, not that I'm helping you out or anything Kuran but that cheap horrible Ice Cream is something I would not give to a princess" and with that Zero slammed the door on Kanames face.

'Seriously? Are you fucking kidding me? I buy expensive Ice cream, He HATES it, I buy cheap Ice Cream he still hates it, what the hell?'

-ThatIsWhatHappened-

"Mmmmm baby what are you thinking about" asked Yuki as she kissed Kaname's neck.

"Uhhh nothing dear, I really must be going, I need to find something bye" Kaname quickly rushed out of the room.

* * *

"Dad?" Haruhi asked while laying her head on Rido's shoulder. Rido was giving her a piggyback ride around the campus.

"Hmmm?"

"CouldIMaybeSleepInRuka'sRoom?" She asked super quick.

"Haruhi, you know what happened last time you and Ruka slept together in the same room? You guys came up with some crazy schemes and blew up Kaname's room. I cant trust you two together"

"Come on Daddy, I was 10, and immature" she pouted and huffed cutely.

"Oh now you're being very mature" he rolled his eyes sarcastically

Tears dripped slowly down her pocelian cheeks and onto his shirt soaking it.

Rido sighed "Fine, you can! But if I find that you'rll invited a boy over for even a minute, you are grounded for life"

"Wow dad real mature" Haruhi climbed of Rido's back and pulled out a small package and handed it to him quickly and 'sooooo-not-suspiciously" Rido looked left and right before inconspicuously handing her a credit card.

"Good doing business with you"

"Ditto"

"What are you two up to?" Asked Haruka (who had appeared out of nowhere) suspiciously.

"Nothing" both quickly said simultaneously.

* * *

Shiki slowly straddled Ichijou's lap and started to kiss him really hornily.

'Hmmm Shiki, what got you so horny? Not that I'm complaining" he kissed Shiki back just as lustfully.

Shiki started to unbutton Ichijou's shirt and lay kisses on his mates neck when ...

"Kaname what are you doing here?"

"Quick I need you to try this Ice Cream" Kaname shoved spoonfulls of ice cream in Shiki and Ichijous mouth.

Shiki sighed "Cousin, it tastes like the last twenty types of Ice cream you made us try today" Shiki ushered Kaname out of the room.

"B-but-" *slam* Shiki slammed the door shut on Kanames face.

"Damn that guy needs to learn how to knock"

Kaname sighed and started to walk away. He was really starting to fall for Zero, but no matter how much he tried to impress Zero, or even talk to him, a huge disagreement will break out. Maybe he needed help. No he wasnt going to ask anyone for help! He was going to do this himself.

Kaname spotted Zero talking to that Human guy. He stomped over.

"Kiryuu, I need to have a word with you in private" Kaname politely smiled at Zero before giving Riku a death glare.

Zero nodded and got up and followed Kaname "what is it Kuran?"

"Awww Zero my dear, you make me feel like a stranger when you talk to me like that" Kaname leaned towards Zero and licked his cheek.

"What the fuck, Kuran quit freaking me out" Zero wiped his cheek and turned to leave but Kaname grabbed him and slammed him against the wall and attacked his neck with desperate kisses and licks.

"Ugh Kaname ahhh stop n-now you sick ah ah bastard" Zero tried desperately to get away but Kaname was to strong.

"STOP IT KURAN" yelled an angry voice. Damn it was that Human boy.

"And why should I do as you say?" Asked Kaname before kissing Zero's neck even more.

"I-I'll tell Headmaster Cross!" Kaname froze, Cross would be really pissed if he found out that Kaname was cheating on his 'pretty little daughter" with his 'cute adorable son'. He couldnt even wipe the guys memory because Zero would know, and he wasnt allowed to erase memories unless a human found out if they were Vampires. Cross's dumb rules.

Kaname let go of Zero and walked away. Damn he needed Help.

* * *

"Baby, I've got a surprise for you" Rido slowly pulled out cute black Kitten ears.

"Is that what you and Haruhi traded earlier on?" Asked Haruka angrily.

"Hmmm maybee" Rido placed the fluffy cat ears on Haruka and slowly undressed Haruka and pulled him onto his lap. He slowly inserted his finger in Haruka's hole and pumped gently at first before rapidly finger-fucking him.

"Gahhhh Rido-niiii, ahhh stop dont, please kyahhh" Haruka moaned loudly like a hungy kitten. Rido smirked and added a third finger.

"Oh godddddd Nii-sama no more, it's too much" Haruka spurted hot cum against their chests.

"As slutty as usual my Angel?" Rido removed his fingers and lifted Haruka onto his hard throbbing red leaking cock, and then let go. Haruka was instantly skewered by Rido's hot rod.

He lifted himself up before falling back down, each time Rido's hard Flesh rammed into Haruka's bundles of nerves. "Oh god ohhh I need more" Haruka cried.

Rido smirked and slammed his hard cock upwards into Haruka's extremely tight hole.

"You like that huh? Tell me how much you like my cock"

Haruka blushed deeply "I-I love you c-cock, big brother, I-I love it nghhh" Rido slammed up harder, pounding that tight ass as hard as he could.

Suddenly the door slammed open "Uncle Rido I need your help!' Yelled Kaname.

"Eeeep" Haruka blushed a deep red before thick strong ropes of cum squirted out of the tight little slit of his cute cock.

"..."

"..."

And thats all Kaname saw before he blacked out

* * *

**Kaname needs to learn how to knock dont you think?**

**anyway I know this chapter is short and boring, but I needed Kaname to make a move on Zero before I die.**

**Thanks so much for the support**

**Hugs* please review thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10: I'm not your lover

**Disclaimer: I dont own shit.**

**Warnings: super jealous Kaname, Yaoi**

**Heyyy so I just thought I'd get Rido to help his favourite nephew out in this chapter, sorry if it sucks.**

* * *

"Zero can I ask you something?" Riku asked softly as he looked lovingly at Zero. Zero smiled sweetly and nodded.

"What would you say if i... if I asked you out...?" Riku stared at his lap. Zero's eyes widened and he placed his book aside.

"Riku I'm not ga-"

"Yes I know you're not gay, but could you atleast give me a chance, I may be a guy, but I wont love you any less than a girl would, please Zero just one chance" Riku pleaded

"Okay fine one chance, but if I'm not comfortable then-"

"I know, then we'll go our seperate ways, but Zero, I'd never make you uncomfortable, I love you and I'm going to try my hardest to keep you" Riku picked up Zero's hands and gently kissed his wrist. Zero blushed deeply, Wow he never thought he'd see the day when he would have a boyfriend.

"Hehe soo..." Zero was completely lost for words. He didnt know what to say, I mean what would a straight guy with a boyfriend say?

"Soooo, I've thought long and hard about this Zero, I'm joining the Night class with you" Riku exclaimed happily. Riku obviously didnt know about the Vampires, but all the Day class student wanted to join but just didnt know how to.

"Haha Riku, you just cant enter the night class" 'unless you're a Vampire' Zero added in his head.

"Well yeah, I know, all day class students have tried to, but couldnt, but maybe you could tell me how to enter the night class, is there certain requirements, a different Dorm and school fee, how does it work" asked Riku excitedly.

"Uhm well, there are certain requirements" 'YOU GOTTA BE A VAMPIRE' "but uhmmm, you dont just enter, you are kinda like uhm chosen to be in the night class, andddd the fee's is almost double the day class fee's and our uniform is more expensive and the dorms are much much bigger and the meals are five course, soooo its pretty expensive, so it's fine you can stay in the day class"

"But I really wanna be with you I can afford to-"

"Riku slow down, we can always meet in the breaks and on weekends, we dont need to have the same schedule. Besides, the night class is full of snobs, trust me, I have to deal with them daily and its not pretty" Zero thought about the countless fights he had gotten into with the Vampires.

"But it sounds like a five star resort, if you hate it that much then why are you there?" Asked Riku, he really wanted to spend more time with Zero so he wasnt going to give up now, he was going to beg the headmaster to let him enter the night class.

"That dumb Kuran, he somehow convinced Cross that the Night class is better for me and Cross agreed, so now I'm stuck there, they burnt my day class uniform and shifted all my stuff to the moon dorm... I was kinda lazy to move everything back" 'Actually, secretly I'm a Vampire, who kills other Vampires so they forced me to switch dorms incase I become a bloodthirsty animal and I can drink Yuki's sweet blood.. I mean disgusting blood'

"You and the Headmaster are pretty close huh?, he calls you his son... but I've noticed you dont have his surname like Yuki."

'Okay woahhh man we just started dating do you really need my whole background?' "Well the headmaster is our guardian, Yuki didnt have a surname so she took Cross, when I was adopted I chose to keep my family name... I dont remember anything else, I was still 7" Zero lied, he really couldnt tell Riku much, it was a secret ofcourse, he wish he could, Riku was always completely honest with him.

"Oh it's none of my business, anyway my break is over, i gotta go for Math class, I'll see you later okay?" Riku kissed Zero's forehead and left.

Zero sighed dreamily 'maybe Riku can make me happy'

Little did Zero know that a very angry Kuran was watching from a distance.

"Ohmygod baby, isnt Zero and that Riku guy so cute together" Yuki squealed and clutched onto Kaname's arm happily, she was happy that Zero found someone to make him happy.

"NO! It is not cute!, that guy is a human, Zero isnt stable, what if he spills our secret huh?" Kaname growled Jealously. What did Zero see in that pityful human? what did Riku have that Kaname didnt?

"Kana-nii, uncle Rido is approaching, sometimes I get the feeling he doesnt like me!" Yuki whined.

'Ofcourse he doesnt, you look like mom' "My dear where did you get that Idea from?"

"Kaname, you wanted to talk to me last night" asked Rido in a monotone.

'Yeah right after you scarred me for life' "Oh yes I'll speak to you later around 6pm"

"Very well" Rido continued walking pass them, his strides long and full of authority.

"What was that about sweety?" Asked Yuki who was playing with Kaname's hair.

"Uhm men's talk, nothing a graceful lady such as yourself should hear" said Kaname who smiled politely.

"KANAME-NII-SAMAAA! HIDE ME!" Haruhi was running down the hallway with crazy Aido fangirls running after her, when Ruhi was a little girl she always had a huge puppy crush on Aido and Aido would always come visit Kaname and would end up staying over because Ruhi clung to him like a leech, but Aido always thought of her as a baby sister and knew her crush will pass as she got older.

"What trouble are you in now?" Kaname asked politely.

"Weellllll Aido was carrying me because I was too lazy to walk and all of a sudden these batshit crazy girls came after me!" She cried hugging Kaname for dear life which made Yuki sooo very jealous.

Suddenly the fangirls came to a halt

"Kaname-sama hand over that fiend to us!" Yelled someone from the crowd of girls.

"What has my little sister done now my dear graceful lady's" asked Kaname with a charming smile on his face.

"Your sister? Ahhh nothing Kaname-sama, lets go girls" the fangirls quickly scurried away.

Haruhi was still tightly holding onto Kaname "hmmm what else do you want kiddo?"

"$850"

"That new jacket you wanted when you went shopping with Ruka?"

"Aha aha"

"Your mom found your Bank card uncle Rido secretly gave you and took it away?"

"Aha aha" Damn even when she blocks her mind, kaname can read her like a book.

Kaname sighed, pulled out his wallet and handed her the money. She muttered thanks quickly before leaving Kaname and Yuki alone.

As Yuki was walking through the hallways of school she heard a few giggles from day students everywhere. Why they were walking in the school during the day was beyond Kaname. Yuki said she wanted to meet her Day class friends, but Kaname figured Yuki probably wanted to show him of to her friends.

"Who is Akihisa Ryuuga and Haruhi's mom?, I mean they keep talking about their Mom but who is she?" Asked Yuki as she skipped liked a little annoying brat.

"Uhm father is their mom"

"Whaddya mean? Like they have an emotional attachment to him or something?"

Kaname sighed "No Yuki, he is their mom, Vampire men can get pregnant, well only submissive ones..."

Yuki's eyes widened the size of saucers "Ohmigosh you serious baby? So can you you know-"

"No Yuki, I cant, do I look like a submissive to you? If I was then Dominants will be after me" said Kaname who removed his hand from her waist."I'm sorry darling I really have to meet my uncle now".kaname quickly left with a small laugh escaping his lips.

Yuki heard a few more giggles and snapped "Okay what is it huh? Whats so funny?"

A human girl pointed to Yukis back. She felt up her back and felt a sticky note on her back, fulling it off and flipping it over she noticed the huge cruel words written on it 'I AM UGLY' but who couldve done that?

"Haruhi" Yuki whispered.

* * *

"Kuran" Kaname acknowledged with no emotion.

"Son, we're both Kurans" whispered Rido

"..."

"..."

"Anyway I WANT HIM!"

"Kiryuu ?" Asked Rido while sipping his coffee and reading his book.

"How did you know?" Kaname strenghtened his mind block.

"Well it left little to my imagination when the twins had a stomach ache from all the Ice cream you made them try, which before I mention anything else, dont do that again, Haruka threw a tantrum and made me sleep on the couch for their stomach ache even though it wasnt my fault" Rido patted the edge of his bed for Kaname to sit down.

"Uhhh sorry, lets not put my fathers name, you and the word 'sleep' in the same sentence anymore" Kaname was still traumatized from the previous night. "Anyway is there any way i can get him?"

"Hmmmm tell him you love him, take him out on a date, fuck him on the same night how hard can it be?"

"Uncle you know what I mean..."

Rido sighed and placed his book aside "okay fine, I'll try and pull a few strings and see what I can do okay?, only because you're my favourite nephew"

"I'm your only nephew..."

"..."

"..."

"Anyway in the mean time do your bit, show him some love, maybe it would make things easier for my plan okay?" Rido smirked.

"I would usually say Thank you, but theres always a motive behind all your good deeds" Kaname stated as his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Ofcourse brat, you know me too well..." 'IM TRYING TO GET RID OF THAT LITTLE WENCH SO SHE WONT BE PART OF THIS FAMILY' Rido decided it was best if he kept that thought to himself.

* * *

The next morning Zero woke up to the sound of Ichiru squealing and holding a bouquet of lavender,blue bells, orchids, sunflowers, lilies and red roses.

"Someone seems happy, did Haruhi send you those?" Asked Zero as he climbed of their bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Why would she send me flowers huh?" Asked Ichiru as he sniffed the flowers happily.

"Oh I dont know, maybe because you like her and she likes you, oh stop acting stupid my pretty little brother, you can tell you Nii-chan anything, we're twins, we share everything" said Zero as he placed a sloppy kiss in Ichiru's face.

"Ewwww Niii-chan, gross" Ichiru wiped his wet cheek "well I would tell you everything, if you actually told your 'pretty little brother' that you had a lover" Ichiru pouted cutely.

"Huh what do you mean Ichi?" Zero was so confused right now.

"The flowers Zero, its for you" Zero did some sort of ninja jump as he dived over their bed and snatched the flowers out of Ichiru's hands.

"How rude bro, and i thought we share 'everything'" Ichiru gave a teasing smile and leaned up and kissed Zero's lips before leaving their room.

Zero quickly flipped over the card and read it.

'Goodmorning my Angel, hope you have a great day today, sorry for all the trouble I put you through, I miss you, I love you, see you when I see you.

From your loving boyfriend'

Zero blushed like crazy, Riku was so sweet sometimes. Zero decided, today he'd allow Riku to kiss him on his lips. He knew he was straight but he was willing to give this relationship a chance. He had a feeling that Riku could make him really happy. Zero quickly got dressed up, slinked bloody rose in his pocket, placed the flowers in a vase and left to see Riku.

"Uh hi there Riku" Zero blushed and looked down at his feet.

"Hey there sweetheart" Riku sat next to Zero and kissed his cheek. Zero blushed and then kissed Riku square on his lips. Riku was so shocked but immediately took control of the kiss, slipping his tongue in Zero's mouth. He lifted Zero onto his lap as Zero became a moaning mess. Soon the both broke for air.

-SomewhereElse-

"Arghhhh lemme at him, I'm going to kill that pathetic piece of shit for touching my uke!" Yelled Kaname who tried to run towards thr couple who were erotically kissing, however Ryuuga and Akihisa grabbed each of his arms and held him back.

"Calm down Nii-chan, Riku's a human, you could kill him, tell him Aniki!" Cried Aki as he held onto Kaname's arm for dear life.

"Otouto's right Nii-chan, Cross will be very dissappointed in you" said Ryuuga as he held his older brothers other arm "Shiki-nii-san, a little help here?"

Ryuuga's cry for help fell on dead ears because Ichijou was cheerfully molesting poor Shiki. Suddenly Aki's phone rang.

Aki let go of Kaname's arm "hiii Shiro!, no I'm not busy" Ryuuga felt like snatching Aki's phone and yelling 'except maybe helping to prevent a murder!'

"Girls take over!" Haruhi and Ruka nodded

"Ruhi, you take the left, I take the right" Ruhi nodded as they both dived down and clutched Kaname's legs to prevent him from going to kill Riku.

"Was a phonecall that important Aki?" Yelled Ryuu.

"Yes Ryuu, it was Shiro, he wants to take me out for Dinner as soon as we get back home!" Akihisa squealed happily.

"Well I could take you out for Dinner" Ryuu folded his arms and pouted stubbornly.

"Well we always have dinner together" whined Akihisa.

"We're twins, we're suppose to always have dinner together" argued Ryuu as he took his twin brother in a deep passionate kiss. Aki moaned cutely as felt Ryuu play with his nipples through his cotton shirt.

Aki broke away from the kiss "Aniki, sometimes you go for dates with your girlfriends and I dont complain" Aki pouted.

"Wait its a date?" Asked a shocked Ryuu.

"Yup Shiro wants to take me on my first date, I'm so excited" squealed Aki. Ryuu on the other hand felt his blood pressure rise as he started hyperventilating.

Ryuu grabbed Aki's protectively by his waist and kissed him "You cant *kiss* go on a date *kiss**kiss* with *kisss* him, you're mine! *kiss* my baby brother *kiss* all mine not his!" Ryuu slipped his tongue in Aki's mouth and slowly teased Aki's cute nipples.

"Ahhhh... ahhh Ryuu stop, people are watching, its nyahhh em-barrasing ah" Ryuu attacked Aki's neck with kisses and love bites.

"So let them see" To the humans it would look like incest, but this was typical Vampire twin behaviour, one twin would always be protective and possessive over the other, like how Zero would always shower Ichiru with kisses and Ichiru would always whine and tell Zero to stop before pouting really stubbornly and recieving another kiss on his pouting lips.

"Sorry to interupt your twin bonding moment but a little help here? Kaname is sweeping the floor with my face" yelled Haruhi as she and Ruka clutched onto Kaname's leg and were both slowly being dragged to Zero and Riku.

"Right!" Ryuu and Aki ran foward and tackled Kaname and all four of the cousins/siblings including Shiki (who slapped Ichijou for touching his butt in public) dragged Kaname to his room.

-backToWhatWasHappening-

Riku and Zero broke from the kiss "Wow what was that for?" Asked Riku, who had a sexy smirk on his face

"To say thanks" Zero blushed and looked away.

Riku grabbed Zero's chin and tilted it towards him "Hmmm what were you thanking me for?" Riku gave a flirty smile.

"Yanno the f-flowers and the sweet note and stuff" Zero's cheeks were bright red.

"Uhm Zero honey, as much as I wish it was me, I didnt send you flowers" Riku said looking as confused as ever.

"Well it was signed 'from your boyfriend' so who the hell sent it?" Asked Zero angrily.

'Maybe a stalker?" Suggested Riku

"Maybe, anyway bye Riku, I have and errand to run for my teacher Yagari-sensei bye" Zero leaned down and kissed Riku's cheek before walking away.

As Zero walked through the moon dorm he saw Kaname leaning against the wall, he wanted to turn and walk the other direction but Yagari's room was in Kaname's direction.

* * *

"Hello Kiryuu, enjoyed the kiss, I thought you werent gay" asked Kaname sourly.

"Fuck of Kuran, I just so happen to be bisexual, not that its any of your business" Zero focused on walking as straight and fast towards Yagari's room.

"Hmmm it is my business, especially since I caught my lover kissing a human" Kaname grabbed Zero by his waist and pulled him into his chest.

"What the fuck, Kuran let me go! Piss off you sick fucking weirdo!" Zero struggled to get out of Kaname's grip.

"It's Kaname"

"What?" Zero was utterly confused.

"My lover should call me by my first name since he would soon be my bride and have my last name, tell me did you like the flowers Ze-ro Kuran?" Asked Kaname as he leant in and whispered in Zero's ear before leaving obvious love bites on his neck.

"You the fucker who left me flowers? I'm not your boyfriend!, I'm not your lover, I'm not your future bride, and I sure as hell wont be a future Kuran" yelled Zero angrily.

Kaname kissed Zero quickly before licking Zero's face.

"What the fuck are you doing now Kuran?" Asked Zero who gave up hope in escaping.

"I'm removing that guys scent from you" Kaname gave a final lick to the tip of Zero's nose before grinning "All done!"

"Kuran you sick fucker! I'm going tell Yuki what you're doing"

"Hmmmm you wouldnt do that will you Zero? I mean her poor little heart will shatter into a million pieces, you dont want to hurt her do you Zero?" Murmered Kaname as he kissed Zero's cheeks. He knew Zero still had a soft spot for Yuki.

"You disgust me you filthy bloodsucker" growled Zero.

"Well thats no way of talking to your boyfriend my love, oh and before I forget, at the end of the week I'll be comming to feed you my angel" Kaname smiled.

"I-I dont want your fucking blood, and I'm not your boyfriend get that through your thick head Kuran"

"Oh but it is my duty as your lover to feed you" Kaname kissed Zero's forehead lovingly before walking away.

"I'm not your fucking Loverrrr!"

* * *

**Hiii it's Benji so was it okay? Sorry there was no lemons or RidoxHaruka but I loved writing the twincest scenes in this chapter.**

**I love Angry Zero.**

**Zero is still going to fall head over heels inlove with Riku.**

**Okay lemme explain the Kuran family since it is a bit confusing:**

**•Haruka and Rido are mates, married and brothers.**

**•Haruka has a son from Juuri (Kaname)**

**•Rido has a son from another woman (Senri)**

**•Kaname and Senri are cousins**

**•Rido and Haruka have 3 children born from their marriage (Ryuuga, Akihisa,Haruhi)**

**•Kaname is Ryuuga, Akihisa, and Haruhi's older brother, but not Shiki's bro.**

**•Senri is Ryuuga, Akihisa and Haruhi's brother but not Kaname's brother.**

**•Ruka is -Kaname,Shiki,Ryuu,Aki,Haruhi and unfortunately Yuki's cousin.**

**Please Review thanks**


	11. Chapter 11: Pregnancy

**Disclaimer: Sadly i dont freaking own Vampire Knight.**

**Warnings: yaoi**

**Hiii there! So guess what this chapter has YagarixKaien lemons and RikuxZero lemons.**

* * *

"Yagari"

"Kuran what do you want?" Asked Yagari who slowly poured a glass of water for both of them, popping a blood tablet in Rido's water.

"Well I want a pact, a peace agreement if you will" Rido took a small distasteful sip to the fake blood.

"And how do you suppose we do that Vampire?" Asked Yagari calmly. Yagari was actually quite open minded and was willing to do anything to stop the VampirexHunter war.

Recently a bunch of level E's have been let loose around the city and the Hunters just arent enough to get rid of them all, it wasnt just the city of Japan it was all over the world and the Hunters association needed a bit of help. People were dying really quickly and it was becomming extremely difficult to hide the secret from the human media and press. There was actually alot of pressure on Yagari recently and it didnt help that his best hunter had do protect his lover's (Cross) school.

"Have you seen this Yagari? Huh?" Rido slammed the Daily newspaper on the table. "32 people are dead in this area, just this week, and its not just in fucking Japan, it's happening all over the fucking world Yagari! Admit it! We need to work together, I dont fucking care how many humans die, but if this continues then Vampires will be exposed and as King I cant let that happen"

Yagari sipped on his water before placing it down "Calm down Kuran, look, you and I know that Vampires and Vampire Hunters cant work together, the last time your Father tried that, the Vampires turned on us and there was a massacre, sorry Kuran I cant take that risk"

"Marriage..."

"Excuse me" Yagari didnt understand what Rido was trying to say.

"Kiryuu, let Kiryuu marry one of my children" Rido said firmly.

Yagari was flabbergasted "As in Zero? Zero Kiryuu? No no no no no! Sorry Kuran, but I'm not allowing my student to marry a Vampire its a disgrace, we fight against Vampires not marry them"

"Think about it Yagari, it would make peace if a Hunter marries into the Royal family, we can work together, i need to keep the Vampire secret away from humans, you need to kill Vampires who harm humans, it's a win-win situation, a marriage would secure the deal" if Rido wasnt such a proud King he wouldve pleaded but instead he kept a stoic, firm gaze on Yagari.

"If i agreed then who would Zero marry?"

"Kaname"

"Are you insane, they hate each other! Why not your daughter or that twins?" Asked Yagari completely confused.

"Aki is a submissive like Kiryuu so it wont work out, Ryuuga is straight, Senri is mated to that Ichijo boy and my princess is far to young to marry, Kaname is the only option" Rido placed his hand on Yagari's shoulder "look Yagari, I'm not going to lie to you, I'm not doing this just because its the right thing to do, I'll be honest I have motives, Having a Hunter in the Family will give us much stronger heirs than Yuki can, Hunter spells could come in handy, having a hunter in our family can help us influence the Hunters council so we can reach agreements, AND the Kiryuu twins have exceptional beauty, much like my ex-lover Shizuka, they would make magnificent mates for my children, but it would also be an advantage for the HA to marry off one of the Hunters to the Royal family, you get our loyalty, learn more about Vampire weaknesses and we can help prevent level D's from becomming E's as much as possible"

Yagari sighed "I suppose you are correct Kuran, make a contract and I'll read it and tell you if I agree, the difficult thing is telling the boys, I dont know how they will react"

"I've already spoken with Kaname, he agreed afters hours of argue-ig" Rido lied.

Yagari nodded "Very well, have the contract made by tonight and we'll tell Zero tommorow"

Rido nodded and bent down pulling the Kuran twins from under Yagari's bed and dragging them out the room by their ears

"Ow ow ow father that hurts".the twins cried simultaneously.

"Wait till your mother finds out you two broke into Yagari's room and are skipping private class"

* * *

"My Queen, is this tie okay?" Asked Seiren in a monotone.

"No I'm tired of red, maybe a nice blue would do" said Haruka as Seiren helped him pick out his tie for Yuki and Kanames wedding.

"Mommm! It's a bit early to be picking out clothes now, plans might change you know, Kana-nii might marry someone else you know" Haruhi grabbed an apple and bit on it.

"Nooo anyway your father wanted me to tell you to give this contract to Yagari, the boys are busy so you must go, any idea what it's about princess?" Asked Haruka as he tried comparing the two different blue ties in Seirens hand.

"Uhm well no, not really" Haruhi looked really nervous.

"Haruhi..."

"Okayyy but you gotta promise not to tell Papa that I told you okay?, you too Seiren!" Haruka and Seiren nodded "Well Papa and Yagari are arranging Kana-nii and uhmmm Zero-san to uhhh... marry"

Haruka's eyes widened. Why was Rido doing this, his brother was suppose to consult him about this kinda stuff first. Haruhi leaned over and gave a peck on Haruka's cheek before leaving the room with the contract.

She ran to Yagari's room and gave a small knock. The door slowly opened to reveal a sexy Yagari half naked with his waist wrapped up in a towel.

Haruhi blushed 'Yagari-sensei is sooo hot!'

"Hello princess" Yagari gave a charming smile.

"Errr Hi Y-yagari-sensei uhh f-father said I must give you this contract" she stuttered and looked down at her feet.

"Hmmmm thanks honey" Yagari said sexily before leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"Eeep" her entire face went a dark red before she nodded and left. Yagari closed the door and turned around.

"You kissed her? Seriously Yagari, stop toying with the schoolgirls hearts, she's going to brag to all her girlfriends and tommorow theres going to be a riot amongst the human girls" said Kaien as he sipped on his warm cup of coffee.

"I cant help it, they just look so cute when they blush... but not as cute as you" Toga leaned foward and kissed Kaien on his nose. He gently took the mug of coffee out of Kaiens hands and placed it on the bedside table.

He leaned down again and kissed the cute headmasters lips. Slowly he slipped his tongue in and slipped Kaiens robes of his shoulder. Breaking away from the kiss Yagari looked at Kaien, he was flushed, panting hard, his robes were loosely hanging of his shoulders and he had a cute blush on his facr.

Yagari attacked Kaiens neck while pulling off the rest of the robe. He slowly started kissing the headmasters chest before taking in his cute pink nipples in his mouth. "Nghhhh To-ga stoppp ahhhh no that feels so good" Yagari smirked and placed a finger at Kaiens little hole slowly slipping it in.

"Gahh Yagari more more... ahhh"

"Oh you'll be getting more" Yagari positioned his twelve inch hot lenght against Kaiens hole and pushed in slowly. "Kyahhhhh" Kaiens cum splattered all over his chest.

Yagari smirked before pulling out and Slammed back in lewdly. "Ahhhh ahh ah ah oh yes ohhh more Yagari more" Yagari pounded harder into his lovers tight ass grunting and slamming hard.

"Awwwww aawwew arghhhh Yaga-ri!' Kaien cried as thick ropes of thick cum spurted forth onto his chin. Yagari pounded harder releasing thick loads of hot cum into Kaiens tight little ass.

But Yagari wasnt done, he turned an exhausted headmaster over and slammed his boner straight into the cum-filled butt. "Ohh ohhh god To-ga fuckk meeee" Kaien cried as Yagari pounded the abused hole.

"You like that huh?" Toga's muscles glistening with sweat as he grunted like an animal.

Kaien shut his eyes, moaned and tightened his knees cutely as white warm liquidly ran down his leg. Yagari grunted and gave one hard slam

"Ughhhh" bolts of cum shot out of his throbbing cock and into his lovers ass. "Uagghhh I cant stop cumming FUCK" Yagari grunted as his cock throbbed hornily and fourteen more ropes of cum filled Kaiens ass. He slowly pulled his still-hard cock out of kaiens ass and his red Hot Rod gave another throb as another rope of cum shot foward onto Kaiens cute glasses. Yagari felt like sobbing his cock still felt so full.

Another load of cum shot foward so Kaien shoved the cock in his mouth and milked it dry.

"Thanks love" Yagari kissed him.

"Anytime" the headmaster shyly kissed his lover back.

"Uhm love, this may not be the best time but I arranged for Kaname and Zero to marry"

"Whatttt! How can you do that to my poor baby boy Yagari! How dare you!" Kaien pushed Yagari of the bed and pointed to the sofa.

* * *

"Mmmm Riku, I think it's time we took it to another level" Zero groaned into the kiss. Riku's eyes widened.

"You mean like sex?" Asked Riku eagerly. Zero blushed cutely and nodded. Riku smiled "uhm okay when?"

"Now"

"Now?" Riku was beyond shock but recovered when he felt Zero removed his clothes.

"Are you sure you ready my love? I-i can wait" said Riku as he kissed Zero.

"NO no waiting! I want it noww" Zero grinded into Riku.

"Oh god" Riku rolled his eyes eyes back. Zero climbed on removing their clothes.

"Wait! Theres something I need to tell you Riku, promise me you wont freak out..." Zero sat at the edge of the bed. Riku sauntered foward and kissed Zero's back.

'What is it my love?" Riku asked as he trailed kisses down Zero's neck.

"I dont know how to say it... uhm Riku, i'm not human...I'm a vampire" Zero looked into Riku's eyes waiting for a response.

"You're kidding right?" Thats when Riku saw it, Zero's eyes became red and fangs slowly extended.

"Dear god h-how is this possible" Riku's eyes widened, he was starting to freak out.

"Riku Riku, calm down I wont hurt you"

"Y-you're a Vampire... what are you going to do kill me?" Asked Riku as he backed away.

Tears slid down Zero's cheeks which shocked Riku. "I'd n-never hurt you Riku, I-I love you, I'm not evil I swear, please dont hate me" Zero sobbed.

Riku leaned foward and hugged Zero "dont hate me please, d-do you know what its like waking up everyday and saying I hate my life? Huh? I hate myself, I hate that I am such a monster, I j-just... dont hate me!"

"Zero, my love, I dont hate you, I was a little shocked is all" Riku kissed Zero's tears away.

Zero's heat hormones started jumping, he kissed Riku hard "I love you *kiss* I love you so much *kiss* Riku" Zero moaned in the kiss.

"I loved you to Zero" Riku pulled Zero onto his lap lovingly.

He slowly prepped Zero up before sliding in.

"Zero! I'm going to make love to you" Riku kissed him before slowly thrusting upwards into Zero.

"Ahhh ohhh Riku, I love you so much" Riku grunted at the tightness before lovingly making love to Zero. Zero never felt this loved before. He felt so complete and full.

Zero tightened and came. Riku's cock throbbed as he came in his lover.

Zero spent the next few hours explaining Vampirism to Riku and spoke about the Night class. Riku listened and was very open minded about it.

"Oh fuck, I need to meet the headmaster and Yagari, they wanted to talk to me about something" Zero quickly dressed up.

"Oh so you going?"

"Sorry Riku, waitt... why dont you come with me, I'll introduce you to them!"

Riku's eyes widened "A-are you sure Zero-kun"

"Ofcourse!, I mean Cross will be a little upset but he is very accepting, and Yagari...I dono, he'll be angry, but the sooner we tell him, the better" Riku pulled his clothes on.

"You make it sound like I'm meeting the inlaws" Riku was getting nervous.

"Well technically you are, the headmaster is like a big dramatic protective mother hen and Yagari-sensei is very firm and strict with me and Ichi like a father"

"Ichi? Who's Ichi?" Asked Riku.

"Ichiru, he is my soulmate, my best friend, the love of my life, the light of my dark tunnel, the hope when I'm down, the blood to my beating heart, the reason I wake up every morning, the reason I keep living, my lifetime partner" Zero smiled thinking of his twin.

Riku'a frowned jealously and Zero noticed this, Zero smirked

"Y-you love him?" Asked Riku sadly.

"Ofcourse I love him, more than anyone in the world, he is the other half of me" Riku looked even more upset causing Zero's smirk to widen.

"And us?" Riku asked.

"What about us?" Riku bit his lip holding in a sob.

Zero hugged Riku "Ichiru is my everything Riku... he is also my twin brother"

Riku's eyes widened as he pushed Zero of him "Y-you big meanie! You almost broke my heart!"

Zero giggled "Come now my crybaby, we need to get going, Cross is waiting for me"

"Hey! I'M NORT A CRYBABY!"

* * *

"What are we going to tell my baby boy?" Asked Kaien as he sobbed in Yagari's chest.

"Zero is a big boy now, he knows his duties as a hunter and he will fulfill every wish of the Hunters association" Yagari said firmly as he stroked Kaiens hair.

"It would be hard convincing him to mate with you!" Said Rido as he looked at Kaname.

"King Rido is correct Kaname, Zero isnt exactly your biggest fan" said Takuma as he nuzzled Shiki's neck.

"Look I know, but he is my true mate, he has to, besides as Yagari-sensei said, Zero knows his responsibilities." Kaname sipped elegantly on his glass of red wine.

"What about Yuki-chan" asked Haruka sadly.

"Listen to me Haruka, STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!.WE DONT NEED THAT WENCH IN OUR FAMILY, we disowned her a long time ago!" Yelled Rido angrily as he clutched Haruka's risks.

"Ow Rido-nii, you're hurting me stop!, this is embarrassing" he whispered sadly. Rido's eyes widened

"I'm sorry Otouto" Rido kissed Haruka and pulled him onto his lap.

Suddenly the door opened and Zero emerged holding hands with a human boy. "Yagari-sensei, Headmaster, everyone, this is my boyfriend Riku, Riku this is my brother Ichiru, since you know everyone else"

Riku knew everyone since the night class were popular. Riku smiled politely "Hi everyone, I'm Riku" Riku was slightly scared of being in a room full of Vampires.

Kaname growled slightly, Ruka stood up "and who invited you?"

"I did blondie! Back off" Zero scowled at Ruka.

"Now now my love, you shouldnt talk to a woman like that" whispered Kaname as he wrapped his arms around Zero's waist.

"Huh?" Why was Kaname openly molesting him.

Suddenly Kaien spoke up "Zero, since you brought Mr Sato here, I assume you told him everything?"

Zero nodded "I trust Riku, he is my lover" Zero blushed as he laced his fingers in Riku's

"What?" Yelled Kaname and Rido at the same time.

Kaien calmly sighed "Mr Sato, I'm afraid we have to wipe your memory, Seiren" Seiren quickly got up. She placed her hand infront of Riku's head and...nothing.

"What foolishness is this" asked Rido angrily as he watched Seiren struggle to wipe Riku's mind.

"I figured you would do this thats why I put a mindblock spell on Riku! I cant believe you headmaster! I thought you'd trust me a little more! I thought you'd accept my choice in life! I never thought you'd stoop so low, you fucking vampires cant let me be happy for just one day can you? And chairman, I didnt expect this from you" this broke Kaiens heart into a million pieces.

"I'm sorry my beautiful son its its its" Kaien rambled on and on as he cried in Yagari's chest, so Yagari continued for him "Zero, you're engaged to Kaname"

"Excuse me? Did you just say I'm engaged to Kaname?"

"Suprise! Hehe" the Kuran twins cried simultaneously trying to lighten up the mood. Haruka glared at them so they shut up instantly.

Zero turned his attention to Kaname "YOU!"

"Sorry my love, it wasnt my decision, it was between the Vampire council and the Hunters council, they want this marriage as a peace treaty and so that they can work together, to stop the murders, Zero havent you read the news recently?" Asked Kaname gently.

"Fuck you! And dont call me by my first name! Well you know what? I cant! Because I'm engaged to Riku right honey?" Asked Zero in a sugar sweet voice.

"Uhhh yes?"

"You! Keep your mouth closed!" Kaname growled at Riku before reaching for Zero.

"Dont touch me!"

"You fucking smell so much like him... you'rll fucked recently" Kaname's brown eyes opened to be bloody red and glowing.

Haruhi ran foward and hugged Zero whilst placing her hand on his tummy "Z-Zero, you are carrying" she whispered.

"Are you sure?" asked Haruka as he gasped loudly.

"Have I every been wrong?" She asked firmly yet respectively.

"Wait what the fuck are you talking about?" Asked Zero who was completely lost.

"Woahhhhhh did you use a condom" asked Aido as he wiggled his eyebrows teasingly. Zero and Riku blushed bright red.

"Zero, you're pregnant!" Haruhi squealed and hugged him "Congrats!" She had a unique power where she could send of frequency waves from her body, this is how she could control certain animals and see if women were pregnant, it was always an exciting thing to tell a person they were pregnant.

Kaname growled. The air around him was cold an the look on his face was deadly.

"Yagari, King Rido! Grab Kaname quick" Kaname lunged towards Riku but Rido and Yagari grabbed him. Haruka and Kaien quickly took Riku and stood infront of him.

"Zero is mine! He is mine! He suppose to have my babies! Let go of me! He is my mate!" Kaname growled.

"Kaname calm down!" Ruka hugged him. Aido ran to Zero "uhhh are you okay?"

"I'm pregnant but but how?"

"Zero you're a submissive, all of us submissive can, thats why Kain and I use condoms or Vampire birth control." Said Aido cheerfully.

Riku walked over to Zero "Zero, I'm so happy! When I realized I was gay I never thought I'd have my own child, but now I can! You're a gift! I love you" Riku kissed him.

"Zero I'm sorry, you're still engaged to Kaname, its your hunter duty" said Ichiru as he kissed Zero's lips and hugged him.

Kaname broke through his barricade and lunged towards Riku.

'Riku noooo!"

* * *

**Hey it's Benjy, sorry if it sucked, everyone was pressuring me to get Zero and Kaname engaged, I didnt want the story to have another arranged marriage but as long as the reviewers are happy, sorry if it seems rushed.**

**Zero will marry Kaname.**

**Are you reviewers happy with the way the story is going coz if you not then let me know :)**

**PM me if you have private questions.**

**Please Review**


	12. Chapter 12: Engagement

**Hiii I'm so glad that some of you like Riku, I like him too, he is sweet, this will help you restore your faith in Kaname**

* * *

Zero sat infront of Riku's bed sobbing. He couldnt believe it! How could Kaname... how could he have done this? All for him? Wasnt the prince suppose to hate him and mate Yuki? Zero just didnt understand.

"Zero..."

"What are you doing here Kuran?" Asked Zero coldly. His hand tightened protectively over Riku's warm hand.

"I came here to apologise my Zero... I'm sorry" Kaname said sincerely as he caressed Zero's cheek.

"MY? MY ZERO!? Excuse me! I dont belong to you! Stop it Kuran! Just stop it! What the hell is wrong with you you sick sick-"

Kaname calmly held Zero's left hand. "Look Zero"

"-No you look Kuran! I dont want anything to do with you! I'm not marrying you and become your eternal mate or whatever you sick bloodsuckers call it! Leave now!" He wrenched his hand away from Kaname.

"-but"

"No! Leave! You came here to apologise and now you have, so leave! Leave me the fuck alone!" Zero's hand protectively covered his flat tummy. Kaname noticed it and growled.

"Zero, what does this pathetic human have that I dont? Huh? Is it because he is human? I cant help what I am Zero! I was born a Vampire! I didnt choose it, why do you keep punishing me for being a Vampire? Are you still inlove with Yuki huh? Is that why you still hate me?" Zero remained silent, he did hate Kaname for all of those reasons and more ofcourse...

"Look Zero, I've truly fallen for you, I really have, I'd do anything to have you... I'm truly sorry that I attacked your bo..your friend, not because I severely hurt him but because of the hurt you are feeling, It breaks my heart to see you cry my love" Kaname took Zero's hand into his again "Either way the contract is signed, we will marry, it's inevitable my love, but please allow me to try and court you before the wedding, please thats all I ask, I'll even get Seiren to heal your boy..your good friend, and he will be out of the medical wing in no time"

"I'm not marrying you-"

"Zero you dont understand-"

"No! You dont understand! I'm expecting Riku's baby! His child dammit! Our child, mine and his! I dont care about the dumb Hunters Association anymore! I have a life in me! I couldnt care less about some peace treaty" Zero stood up.

"But Zero I-" Zero grabbed Kaname and pushed him out of the room and slammed the door shut

"-love you... you didnt even let me finish..." Kaname whispered and looked down sadly and walked away.

"You really love him dont you?" Asked Kain softly.

Kaname spun around "Y-you were listening?"

"Yes Kaname-sama sorry, it was an accident, I was just sent to tell you that Yagari-sensei and Lord Rido would like to speak to you"

"It's fine, and thank you Akatsuki, I'll see them in a couple of hours" and with that the prince quickly left.

"He really loves Kiryuu huh?" Asked Aido as he emerged from the shadows.

"Kaname has never been one to show his emotions easily, he hides it with aggression and possessiveness but dont you see it Aido? It's as clear as daylight... remember Hira?"

"Kaname-sama's deceased mate, he's acting the same way towards Zero" Aido's eyes widened "b-but Kaname-sama accidently murdered Hira-san out of rage"

"Only because she had 7 miscarriages and three stillborn babies with Kaname-sama then she fell pregnant with a perfectly healthy baby...that wasnt his..."

-ThisIsWhatHappened-

"Hira my dear, I'm home" Kaname smiled lovingly at his wife, she turned around and Kaname's eyes widened.

"Y-you're pregnant... h-how many months my love?" Asked Kaname as he walked slowly towards her.

"Seven months Kaname-sama" she smiled cutely which made Kaname's heart jump, she usually had a miscarriage by now.

"I'm so happy, is it a boy or girl?" Asked Kaname as he got close to her.

"A boy"

"Seiichi Kuran... my son" he smiled lovingly as he reached foward to hug her. An oversweet musky scent caught him, it wasnt his deep morning dew and blood scent, it was sickeningly sweet smell.

"That isnt mine" he whispered calmly.

"Kaname-sama-"

"That isnt mine! THATS NOT MINE!" he yelled angrily "who the hell sires that spawn in the womb that should only harbour my child?MINE!" He yelled.

"Kaname-sama please understand, I did this for us! Me and you so we could finally have a child, a child for us"

"I'm a fucking Royal, I want an heir that has my blood running through his veins, not some bastard child, what the fuck were you thinking? Huh Hira? That this will just solve our problem?" He grabbed her neck.

"No m-my lord stop y-you're hurting me" she cried. Kaname pushed his left hand onto her pregnant stomach.

"Ahhh m-my l-lord, My baby ngh ahh stop pl-ease my lord, it's my baby" she cried loudly. Kaname clutched her pregnant belly, pressing into it crushing whatever life growing inside her, including main organs, blood flowed out her mouth, her neck bruised and her abdomen crushed beyond repair.

Tears flowed down her cheek "Kaname-sama! My baby! My child mine!" She chocked on a sob as she felt her life drain away.

"No Hira, dont die! I love you, I'm so sorry, dont die! I love you! Please *sob* I'm sorry" he whispered as a stray tear dripped down his porcelain cheek.

"I forgive you my love, I love you too my lord" she whispered before losing herself in eternal darkness

-AndThatsWhatHappened-

"Kaname-sama's new mate-"

"-Is pregnant and-"

"-it's not his" Aido finished of. Kain then smiled and ruffled his cute ukes hair "Dont worry sweetheart, Kaname wouldnt lose control like that"

"You sure?" Asked Aido as he snuggled into Kains chest seeking protection.

"Hmmm Aido what do you want?" Asked Kain as he petted Aido's blondish soft hair.

"Hey just 'coz I'm cute doesnt mean I want anything" Aido's eyes went twice the size.

Kain raised an eyebrow, Aido was being tooooo cute "Aido..."

"Uhmmm sweets and Blood shakes (blood pills dropped in milk) and and and Sex" Aido chirped cutely.

Kain nodded "okay sweets, bloodshakes, sex got it- wait s-sex?"

"Aha aha, coz I love you and you love me so you must fuck me because I'm cute and you know it" Aido grinned cheekily, sticking his tongue out cutely with super huge cute puppy eyes.

"Argh not that I'm complaining, but I spoil you way too much" Kain scratched his head lazily before pushing Aido against the wall and kissed his cheeks lovingly before capturing Aido's soft wet lips in his slipping his tongue deep down his ukes throat.

"Mmm nyahhh Kain~ ooohh I want it so bad" he moaned as he felt Kains's tongue snaked down his neck. Aido wrapped his legs around Kain's waist as Kain carried him their room.

"Ka~in make fastttt FUCK MEEE DAMMIT" Aido whined like a little naughty yet cute angel.

"Hmmm a little patience you spoilt brat!" Kain growled as he attacked Aido's chest leaving bite marks.

Kain ripped off Aido's clothes "Kain my cousin?"

"Hmmmm Ai?" Aido blushed cutely

Kain rolled his eyes back as he felt his cock throb. GOD that was SEXY!

"Fuck Aido, you're so cute" Kain pulled down his ukes pants.

"What do you think about babies?" He asked asked Kain

"Uh babies?" Kain asked nervously

"Yeahhh babies..." Aido moaned as Kain prepared his hole.

"Ohhh god Aido do we have to talk about this now?" It's not that Kain didnt like babies, Aido was too immature for babies, Kain knew that Aido wasnt ready for responsibility, Aido only saw the cute side of having a baby, not the difficult side.

"Uhm Hanabusa-chan I uhhh"

"I knew it! You dont want to have babies with me! Am I not handsome enough huh? Do you not love me?" Yelled Aido angrily.

"No sweetheart uhm, I dont think we're ready for the responsibility you know..."

Aido's eyes widened "You dont think I'm ready?"

"No no I dont think WE are ready"

"Cut the crap Kain, you mean me, you always do this, 'ohhh Aido, I dont think we should eat too much sweets, WE might get sick' 'Aido-chan we're not skating WE might get hurt', I'm not stupid Kain! I Know you mean me! I'm ready Kain! I am" Aido cried in Kain's chest.

"Hunny, I-I"

"KAIN I WANT BABIES! I WANT BABIES NOW!" Aido didnt ask for it, he demanded it and Kain always gave Aido everything his little heart desired.

"Aido-chan... I'm sorry my love" he gently kissed Aido's cheeks 'I'll give you everything you want, and I promise that I'll let you have a baby my angel, but only when you're ready, I promise, I'll always give you what you want but not now"

Aido pouted cutely and wiped away his tears "but I wanted... but I guess you're right, pinky promise I get to have a baby" He held out his pinky finger.

"Pinky promise" Kain looped his finger into Aido's.

"Now FUCK ME"

Kain smirked and slowly pushed his hard still dripping cock into Aido's small hole. "Wait Aido! You're on birth control right?"

"Yup"

"Aido...?"

"Yes I took it this week incase my seme refused"

Kain kissed his forehead "Good boy! If you're lying then we're aborting" Kain said that just to scare Aido.

He pulled out and slammed into his bratty uke.

"Nghhhh Kain, I want more! Fuck me ohhhhh more gimme more!" Kain gave hard rough fast slams into Aido's sensetive bundle of nerves.

"Goood Kain Give it to me!' Aido lifted his hips feeding on Kains hot hard fuck-stick.

"Ngh what a little whore, I wonder would my little slut go whoring himself out to everything with a hard cock if I wasnt here?.huh?" Kain started pounding harder and Aido's body shook with pleasure.

"Nyahhhh no only you Ka~in only youuuu" Aido moaned loudly as Kain's cock jammed into his little hole.

"Then say it! Say you belong to me! Your body! Heart, and life!"

"Ohhh godd Kain, everything about me belongs to you! You own me my cousin - ahhhh I'm cumming shit" Aido's body spasmed and his cute cocked jerked as his warm creamy man milk spurted out. Kain grabbed a nearby bottle and filled it with Aido's cum before giving one hard thrust and filling Aido's tight as with his cum.

"That was soooooo hot Kain" Aido's voice chirped with energy.

Kain smirked "Good now drink" he handed Aido a bottle of his own cum.

Aido blushed before gulping down his cum.

"So who's cum will our baby drink?" Asked Aido as he slowly drank the leftover cum in the bottle.

"Mine ofcourse, I'm their father" Kain said with his manly pride.

"Okay fine, can we have 5 babies?" Asked Aido cutely.

Kain kissed his fluffly blond hair "when the time is right, you can have as many babies as you want"

* * *

"Zero?"

"Oh my god Riku!, you okay?" He asked as he hugged Riku.

"Owww babe, ofcourse I'm okay, I'm a tough human" Riku winked at him.

"That you are! I am so proud of you Riku" Zero kissed Riku lovingly.

"So hows my little one?" Asked Riku as he gazed at Zero.

"Safe and sound in his daddy's tummy" said Zero as he patted his stomach.

Riku laughed "Riku what are you laughing at?" Asked Zero who looked annoyed.

"Haha it's just... you do realize you're a mommy right?" Riku asked.

"Am not!" Zero suddenly blushed "uhm Riku can I uhh... suck you?"

"Suck me huh...ohhhhh" Riku finally realized what Zero meant "Cant get enough of me huh?"

Zero slapped Riku "shut up you perv, I'm just craving thatttt, but like not in a sexual way..."

"I dont think drinking that is good for the baby Zero" said Riku

"It is! Kurans father Queen Haruka had a talk with me, he is pretty cool, he explained that semen and sperm is pretty healthy for the baby, it's got nutrients and minerals and it has nutritional value, he said that he craved it alot when he when he was pregnant with the twins and he craved it even more when he was pregnant with Haruhi" Zero blushed.

"Uhm so you want?"

Zero blushed bright pink it was so cute.

"My son-in-law will not feed off a human" Rido grabbed Zero. Zero bit Rido's arm

"Dont touch me!"

"Zero if you dont come with me the Vampire and Hunter council will exercute Riku' Rido said as he dusted his elbow that accidently touched Riku.

"That's playing dirty" Zero turned to Riku, kissed him and followed Rido out of the room.

Zero followed Rido to a room where Yagari and Kaname were seated. "Great you three want to gang up on me again?"

"No Zero! That is not true! Zero, the level E's are out of control! We need this pact! Would you try to be a little understanding?" Asked Yagari firmly.

"Oh so I must give up my entire life to live with this pompous asshole forever, i dont find that fair!" Zero yelled with his and holding bloody rose in his pocket.

"Zero, stop being selfish! This isnt about you! It's about the whole world! We need this marriage so that the Vampire society and Hunters association could trust each other and help each other, it's for the greater good my love, now your boy...your friend isnt going to be around forever, but we simply cant wait till he dies for me to marry you, it has to be done angel! And you already have a blood bond with me, you need me in your life, comeon stop being selfish"

said grabbing Zero's body and holding it close to him.

Zero sighed and nodded "but what about Yuki?"

"Kaname will break it off with her, right Kaname?" Rido grabbed his son/nephews shoulder.

"Ofcourse, tonight I will, and Zero must stop seeing that human boy" Kaname didnt want his mate to be tainted further.

"What? You cant Kuran! He is the father of my baby!" Yelled Zero as he shoved Kanamr back.

"Well we just have to get rid of it"

Zero protectively held his stomach "No if you want me to marry you then you must accept my child!"

'Fuck no' Kaname thought but smiled charmingly "okay my love... we'll see how things go"

Kaname grabbed Zero and pulled him out of the room motioning for him to follow him.

Kanama took Zero out of the school, the moonlight was beautiful, he took zero to a bridge above a beautiful lake with the bright moon in the background. Kneeling down he pulled out a velvety navy blue box from his pocket. As if on cue beautiful green fireflies floated up and lit up the night sky.

"Wow" Zero felt his breath pulled out of his chest. It was the most beautiful sight Zero had ever seen in his life.

Kaname popped open the box and a beautiful Vintage ring encrusted with a middle princess cut diamonds and two slightly smaller princess cut diamonds flanked on either side of the bigger diamond. The word "Kuran' was engraved on the left side of the ring.

Tears dripped down Zero's cheeks it was the simple most amazing thing that happened in his life, it was so beautiful, Zero almost forgot about Riku 'no no I love Riku'

"Zero would you do me the pleasure of being my wife, my mate, my lover, and my heart for the rest of my life?"

Zero gasped and was completely hypnotized. Zero's cheeks blushed a cute pink "It would be an honor Kaname"

'Zero said my full name' Kaname's heart beated ten times faster. Kaname slipped on the ring on Zero's finger and delicately kissed Zero's elegant hand.

"But Ri-"

"Shushhhh, lets focus on us tonight" Kaname pulled Zero into his arms and encircled his waist. He gently brushed back the stray silver strands of Zero's blushing face.

"You're the most beautiful person ever" Kaname kissed his pink cheeks. "I dont want to rush you my love, come let me walk back to your room"

* * *

"Yuki sit" Kaname commanded

"Hey Kaname-sama whats up?"

"Yuki, theres no easy way of saying, but I'm breaking of the engagement" Kaname said as politely as possible.

Yuki started hyperventilating "W-hy Kaname I love yewww" she whined tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Yuki, I'm getting married, just not with you" Kaname hugged her and left.

"Kaname no dont leave me!" She clutched onto Kaname's arm "I love you! Who is this bitch?"

"Obviously not you" Kaname nudged Yuki away and left the room.

* * *

**Hi sooo did I restore your faith in Kaname again? This is how I imagined a guy would proposeto me, it's my dream, but since it will never happen I'll give Zero my happiness.**

**So which couple would you want the next lemon to be about? Review and tell me...**

**...so Kaname has a deceased mate... I have no idea why O_o... it just happened...**

**So please review and tell me about the chapter. ****_No Flames Thanks. 3_**


	13. Chapter 13: Heat and cravings

**Heyy so this is KaZe lemons but they dont makeee the sexy love... they do other stuff you'll see**

**Warnings:Yaoi Sex**

* * *

"Zero open the door! Come on baby, it's been months, what did I do? Please talk to me!" Riku banged on Zero's door, it's been monthes and Zero hadnt spoke to him. He didnt understand why. Zero was pregnant with his baby dammit.

Riku growled and left the moon dorm. Upon reaching a huge tree he climbed up to Zero's window. Damn the moon dorms have massive rooms wow! Riku climbed on Zero's balcony and into the room. As if on cue Zero walked out of the bathroom with a huge fluffly white poncho towel covering his wet body, his stomach now had a cute little round tummy. Riku's eyes widened slightly.

Zero looked more beautiful than ever, as if he was groomed like a princess. "Zero?"

"Gah- Riku what the fuck? You gave me a huge fright" Zero clutched onto his heart recovering from the mini heart attack.

*knock* *knock*

"Oh fuck Riku hide! It's Haruka! Quick get under the bed" Zero pushed Riku under the bed as he heard his door open and the beautiful Haruka walked in with Haruhi, Ruka, Ichiru, Aido, Akihisa, Rima and Seiren.

"Hiii Zero-chan, we just stopped by to chill here, the seme's+shiki are talking about boring stuff" cried Aki as he wrapped his arms around Zero happily. Zero gave a slight awkward grin and slightly hugged his future brother in law.

"Yeah bro, and we brought food, you must be starving" Zero was starving alright but not for food, he needed blood so badly, but pushing that thought aside he nodded at Ichiru.

Ichiru gave a wide grin before giving Zero a loving kiss on his lips. Riku from under the bed saw this... Ichiru's his twin right? Do twins kiss like that?

"Hows the Baby?" Asked Aidou, Aido was really obsessed with babies, he loved them and they loved him, mainly because Aido was a BIG BABY himself.

Zero smiled "The baby's okay, Haruhi what gender is it?"

"Nah uh uh!" She waggled her finger infront of him "It's Vampire tradition to be unaware of the sex until birth"

Zero pouted stubbornly. He suddenly felt himself be pulled onto Haruka's lap, He gave Zero a slight kiss on his cheek before gently combing Zero's soft silver locks. Riku's eyes widened 'Seriously whats with Vampires and kissing'

"Zero you have to take care of your hair, leaving it uncombed is unbecomming of a future Queen" whispered Haruka as he lovingly stroked Zero's hair.

"Oii Hunter, have you decided yet? Are you killing the baby or giving it up for adoption?" Asked Ruka rudely.

Riku's eyes widened 'Zero is getting rid of their child?'

"Well I was thinking Riku could take care of our baby" Riku's eyes widened what did that mean? Was Zero not going to be in his life?

"Zero-sama you know very well it's against the law for a human to adopt a Vampire!" Seiren whispered in a monotone.

"But he is the baby's father!-"

"Zero he is a human!" Rima yelled.

Ichiru pulled Zero away from Haruka and soothingly hugged his brother "I'll support you in whatever you decide Nii-chan, I love you so much!, you're the other half of me" Zero sobbed into Ichiru's chest as Ichiru gently placed kisses on Zero's head.

Zero smiled and sat down. Riku probably heard everything, what was he going to do?

"Yattta! I cant wait to help plan the wedding, oh-my-freaking-goddess-of-beautiful-shoes Ruka isnt this exciting?" Haruhi and Ruka loved planning parties and weddings, and shopping and parties were one of the few things the cousins had in common, Ruka was very womanly, lady-like and elegant and a drop of bitchiness, Ruhi was more hyperactive, childlike, spoilt and happy and not to forget...energetic, and Haruka tried EVERYTHING to get her to be more princess-ish, but alas the poor Queen lost all hope in her... albeit he loved her anyway.

"Yeah I'm thinking of a cinderella wedding-"

"Or a wedding under the stars-"

"Or-"

"Okay thats enough... It's Zero's big day, it should be about what he wants!" Haruka growled at Ruka, Ruhi and poor Aki who was pushed infront of the girls to protect them from the wrath of angry Haruka.

Aki gulped, never in all his ukey years had he been a protector instead of the protectee.

Zero smiled "It's okay, you ladies can have a blast, weddings arent my thing so it's up to you guys, Ichi my dear little cupcake, make sure they dont get out of hand, now If you'll excuse me, I have to still change" all of them nodded. Seiren quickly left a new fresh uniform on the bed and left.

As Haruka was about to leave he turned back, "Zero, meeting Riku is very risky, Kaname can go a little overboard, ask around about Hira-chan" Haruka bent down and waved to Riku who was under the bed before leaving.

Riku crawled out and glared at Zero

"What? Stop glaring at me!" Zero looked away from Riku.

"Stop glaring at you? Zero you are marrying that stuck up jerk? When were you going to tell me huh? Were you just gonna avoid me Zero? I love you dammit and the fucking worst part about this is that theres nothing I can do to the asshole! He's a freaking Vampire... Zero is that why you're marrying him because he is a rich, handsome, immortal prince and I'm not? Answer me dammit!" Riku furiously wiped his tears, he loved Zero with all his heart! He would do anything for Zero.

"Gosh Riku, I love you so much, I really do, but I have no choice, it's for the greater good of the population of Vampires and Hunters alike, I'm the only one available, only I can do this... theres no other way" Zero sat next to Riku and soothingly rubbed Riku's back.

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Zero do you love Kuran?" Asked Riku slowly.

"Dont be stupid Riku, my heart will forever belong to you... man thats fucking cheesy" Zero scratched his head and gave his usual Mr-grumpy scowl.

Riku rolled his eyes, Zero could be a real prudish rude bitch sometimes, but he loved the silverhead anyway.

"Then stay with me..."

"Seriously man, did you not just here what I said huh genius? I spent the last 5 minutes explaining that there was no other way!" Zero rolled his eyes this time at Riku.

"No I heard Zero, but I love you and you love me you shouldnt be forced to marry any-"

"Riku SHUT Up! You dont seem to understand, I'm not human, there isnt some sort of law preventing this from happening, it's traditions and they not gonna change it for a level D! Theres no Human Rights and Civil Rights and laws like humans, If the Kings demands something, he gets it! If he wants the finest chocolate all the way around the world in an hour, he will get it in an hour, If he damn wanted a country he wouldve gotten it, IF HE WANTED THE FREAKING MOON EVERYONE WILL KISS HIS ASS AND GET IT, and if he fucking wants me as his son-in-law guess what Riku? He will get me" Zero took in a deep breath "both parties actually want this, I have to do this, besides theres a good chance they will kill you if i dont marry Kuran"

"But Zero I Love you so much, when I look at you, my whole world stops, when I'm with you all I focus is on you and nothing and nobody else matters, when I'm not with you I feel like my life has no meaning! ZERO I LOVE YOU, I would gladly die for you... I would... become anything for you... even a Vampire..."

Zero's eyes widened, tears flowed down his cheeks, his hands clutched his chest above his beating heart. He walked over to Riku ...

*slap* Riku's eyes widened as his hand crept up to his cheek to rub the reddening skin.

"You... you think I would want that? Are you fucking insane? Riku! I wake up every morning struggling to live the day without killing myself, without ripping my heart out to end me and the monster within me! Do you think this is heaven? The nice dorm rooms, the cool powers, the perfect appearance, the lifetimes of wealth, the immortality? Do you think its awesome! What will you do when you realise the money cant buy a happy fulfilling life, the one that actually ends happily, life has no meaning if it doesnt end! What happens when you realise that the beautiful exterior isnt a natural gift, but a weapon used to attract prey to you so that you can lead them to a disgusting bloody death! Vampires arent some Twilight Fucking Sparkling bullshit that all teenage girls dream of being, we are monsters! And I dont deserve your love, I deserve hell" Zero looked down and shifted away, his anger and hunger triggered, his eyes bloodshot red and his fangs extended.

"Z-zero, you're not a monster! You're the kindest person I know! You may act rude and mean, but you are so sweet and I love you so much Ze-chan! I'm so sorry, I just want to live with you forever..." he cringed slightly as he heard a growl rumble from Zero's chest.

"Leave"

"What?"

"Leave! You fucking retard, a mad Vampires eyes fucking turned red! Its a sign to get the fuck out of here! GO dammit! We'll talk later" with that Zero grabbed Riku and threw him out of the room trying to resist the urge of sucking out Riku's sweet sweet blood.

Zero used the last bit of sanity he had to place Yagari's unbreakable spells around his room so he can escape and do something stupid.

He clutched his burning throat while fumbling for the blood tablets, any relief to the pain will do. It hurt so much, Zero clutched his bloody Rose and shifted it to his head he was about to pull the trigger when Ichiru came into his mind.

-ThisIsWhatHappened-

Shizuka smiled as she watched little 5 year old Zero chase tinier Ichiru all around the snowy playground before attacking his little twin and tickled him to death.

After load of giggling and sobbed the both boys lay exhausted on the snow.

"Zero?"

"Ah?"

"You will never leave me un?" Asked Ichiru as he looked at a snowflake which drifted slowly before landing on his cute nose.

Zero turned and looked at Ichiru suprised "Ofcourse I'll never leave you, I have to protect you! You're my little brother, I never wanna live a second without you"

"Weally?"

"Yes weally! You're my everything! We're twins, I wasnt meant to be alone! Tha's why I have you, we were born together and we will awaaayys be togwether! It's Zero&Ichi4Evaaaaa!" Zero sat up and slowly drew a heart in the snow with Zero&Ichi written in the middle.

Ichiru blushed and snuggled into Zero's warm chest, rubbing his baby chubby cheeks on Zero "Pinky pwomise?"

"Pinky Promise" Zero looped his tiny finger into Ichiru's "It's me and you against the world Ichi... but for now it me against you"

Ichiru looked up only to be hit in the face with a snowball

"MOMMMMMM ZEROOO IS BEING MEAN AGAIN!"

-ThatIsWhatHappened-

"Ichiru isnt the only one who will miss you Zero..."

Zero opened his eyes "Kuran dont you have anything better to do than read my mind and disturb my peaceful death ceremony?"

"I didnt read your mind Zero, You always think about Ichiru in stressful times, he calms you down and puts your mind to ease" Kaname shrugged as if its the most normal-non-stalkerish-thing to know about someone.

"Oh you're quiet the Kiryuu-expert, now can you piss of, I'm in the middle of something!"

Kaname growled "ichiru isnt the only one who needs you and will miss you.." Kaname grabbed Zero and pulled him into his lap causing bloody rose to fall on the ground.

"Kuran what the fuck? Let go" Zero struggled.

"I love you Zero, so much! You cant leave me! I wont let you! You're mine! I love you with all my heart! If you die, I'll die..." Kaname kissed Zero's neck.

"You'll die? Maybe I should kill myself..."

"Zero stop playing, this isnt funny my love, dont think stupid stuff, I dont ever wanna see you trying to hurt yourself, you cannot die! If you live to be 100, I hope to live 100 minus 1 so i never have to live without you..." 'ofcourse I'm wayyy over hundred'

"..."

"..."

"Is that quote from Winnie the pooh?"

'Is that where i heard it from?' "Nevermind the details my love, anyway drink on"

Zero's eyes widened, Kaname came to feed him "Fuck you! I d-dont need your help" Zero ignored the scorching feeling in his throat and the burning desire for blood.

"Zero you've fallen into level E! You need to drink!" Kaname barred his neck leaving enough room for Zero.

Zero's instincts took over, growling he lunged foward digging his fans into Kaname's neck, drawing deep gulps of warm salty blood. Zero moaned into Kaname's neck.

"Ohhh fuck Zero, ahh mmmm thats a good boy, drink, ngh" Kaname felt his cock harden as Zero climbed onto Kaname's lap, he sucked harder drawing more blood. Kaname rolled his eyes back as Zero grinded into him. They were so horny right now Zero actually forgot that he was pregnant in all the bloodlust.

Kaname growled and flipped Zero onto the bed, pulling his neck away causing his skin to tear.

Zero whined from the loss of his meal "Dont worry my love, you can eat in a minute, let me get this towel of of you" Kaname slid the towel of and grabbed Zero's cute 8inch pink hairless dripping wet throbbing cock in his hand while bringing his head back to his almost healed neck for Zero to continue feeding. He sat up again and removed his clothes only to be attacked by a bloodthirsty naked Zero who reattached himself to Kaname's neck.

"Hmmm such a hungry whore" Kaname slid a finger into Zero's tight hole slamming immediately into the hot bundles of nerves.

"Ahhhhh" Zero moaned as he came immediately. Never in his life did his body act so sluttish and deceiving, he tried stopping, but he just couldnt.

"Shushhh baby carry on drinking" Kaname gently nudged Zero back to his neck, and like a loyal puppy, Zero listened and went back to feeding.

Kaname smirked and pumped his fingers into Zero's horny hole, the little pink hole was just begging to be fucked.

'Nyahhh" Zero moved his needy hole to Kaname's hard cock and slowly sunk halfway on Kaname's throbbing leaking hard fuck stick.

Kaname's eyes widened "woahhhh easy there tiger, you do not want to do this" Kaname pulled Zero of his cock and pushed him away incase he lost control. Kaname wanted to fuck Zero the first time on their honeymoon.

Zero lay on the bed horny as a goat, spreading his legs as wide as possible revealing his little wet hole that was now throbbing for a hard cock.

"Fuck Zero dont do this, especially like that...!" Yes it did trouble Kaname that the little buldge in Zero's womb wasnt filled with his seed.

"Fuck me" whined Zero as he fingered himself.

"No Zero"

"Fuck me!" He whined cutely and needily.

Kaname growled and placed his huge red hot rod at Zero's mouth. Zero sniffed the cock cutely, before giving a happy curious lick.

His eyes widened cutely. Zero had been craving semen his whole pregnancy. Zero greedily took in Kaname's entire lenght sucking harshly on his cock trying to drain Kaname's heavy balls that was full of thick healthy cum.

"Easy my love, no need to suck so hard, take your time, I'm not going anywhere till i feed you well" Zero sucked harder and harder at the heated throbbing flesh trying to get all the cum out. Zero felt his own cock throb and long streams of hot cum shot on the bed.

"You came from desperately sucking my cock, can that human do this? Does his cock taste so good that you cum like a slut just from sucking it huh?" Kaname started fucking Zero's warm talented mouth. "Are you hungry? Do you want me to fill your stomach with my cum, do you want that spawn of yours to be fed my thick hot cum that his mommy loves so much huh? Do you want it?"

Zero moaned and sucked harder at the red throbbing aching flesh. Kaname smirked 'well here it comes baby, drink it all up" Kaname's cock gave a happy jerk as twenty-nine powerfull strings spurted out of the tight throbbing red slid of his cock and into Zero's hungry belly. Zero moaned and came once more.

Kaname pulled his cock out and Zero promptly fell asleep. Kaname lay Zero down properly and covered him in a warm fluffly blanket, Kanane whispered 'sorry my love' before leaving the room.

* * *

Zero woke up late the next morning, yawning as he stretched like a cat suddenly he sniffed his own blood. Looking down Zero noticed his bed was soaked in his own blood leaking from his rear. His eyes widened, his blood had come out his rear, tears slid down his cheek, the schock had surpassed and Zero started panicking, he fumbled for his cellphone and dialled a number.

"Aido, I need help! Please you gotta help me please! Help, my baby is... Help me please, I dont know what happened!" Zero cried. Zero wasnt exactly paying attention to Haruka because if he did he would know... 'one mans essence is the poison to anothers mans growing seed"...

* * *

**So whaddya think? Sorry to dissappoint you but Kaname cant rape Zero yet... Zero still loves Riku, he was just really thirsty and Vampires tend to get horny when feeding... well in this story they do... and yup the craving is that bad, it made zero into a slut. Bwuahahaha sooo happy!**

**Please review if you liked it.**


	14. Chapter 14: Death

**soooo here's chapter 14, I hope you like it, try reviewing or PM-ing if you want you idea's added in. Thanks Melanctha86 for your support and great idea's I'll definately incorporate your idea's**

* * *

"Nooo he isnt dead he is just sleeping my baby is just sleeping" Zero cried refusing to admit that his child was gone.

He turned around clutching onto Riku's shirt while sobbing "why god? Why me? Why my child? What have I ever done wrong? I'm so sorry for whatever I did! *sob* please god please gimme back my baby I beg of you please..." Zero's shirt was soaked in tears and everyone in the room were crying softly except Rido, Kaname, Yagari, Shiki and Kain who were staying strong for the group.

Zero looked up at Riku "I wanna see him" Riku's eyes widened as h saw Zero lean towards the covered infants body and removed the sheet.

"Zero no! Dont look" Kaname ran foward.

Zero's eyes widened, a milky white baby, who's eyes were still sealed from being underdeveloped, it's soft black hair like Riku stuck to the soft head, its body small, fragile and deathly pale. Zero clutched his heart with one hand and placed his other hand over his mouth preventing himself from screaming as tears flowed down his eyes.

Kaname leant foward and took Zero in his arms, Zero immediately relaxed. He didnt care who was holding him, he needed the comfort.

"Shush shush, my love its okay, calm down my love, everythings going to be fine"

Zero froze... it was Kaname... he killed the baby... "Kuran, you going to turn around, walk out that door, and you are never going to see me again" Zero whispered and looked away.

"B-but Ze-"

"Kuran..." Ichiru warned

Kaname nodded and left followed by Rido, Ryuuga and Shiki.

Haruka leaned foward and took Zero in his arms "Im so sorry honey, I really am, please dont cry"

"Fuck you! You dont know anything! I lost a child you bastard! You dont understand!"

Haruka gasped , stepped back and gave Zero a tight slap on his face before shoving the medical room door open and ran out with a fresh load of tears.

Zero looked shocked as he rubbed his swollen cheek. "Everyone leave" he whispered and quickly enough everyone left except for Ichiru and Riku.

"Zero I'm sorry, If i was there for you this might not have happened" Riku sobbed as he clutched onto Zero's T-shirt.

"Nii-sama Im so sorry" Ichiru turned to leave, he believed that the lovers deserved alone time to mourn.

Zero pulled away from Riku. "Ichi wait, dont leave me! I love you please dont leave me, not now, please please" Zero grabbed Ichiru's hand.

"Zero, I'll be outside, I'll never leave you, I have to look out for you, you're my elder brother, I never wanna live a second without you bro"

"Really?"

"Yes really! You're my everything Nii-chan, we're twins, I wasnt meant to be alone, thats why I have you, we were born together and we will always be together"

"You promise?"

"I promise" Ichiru leaned foward and kissed Zero's tears away "It's me and you against the world bro... me and you against the world"

Ichiru smiled warmly before leaving. Both twin simultaneously whispered "Zero&Ichi"

"Riku..."

"My love?"

"Im so sorry!" Cried Zero.

"No no babe its not your fault! It isnt!" Riku rubbed Zero's back as Zero clung to him for dear life.

* * *

"Kaname how can you do this? You upset your mate, and your mate upset my mate! Dammit you lucky I never kill your mate for upsetting my wife" Rido growled angrily

"Touch him and I'll kill you" Kaname spat.

"Haha I'd like to see you try brat! Theres a reason I'm King and you're not... dont make me laugh boy" Rido chuckled darkly.

Kaname glared stubbornly 'Did Rido have to put his confidence to level one?'

-8Monthslater-

"Introducing your new adorable student teacher Kaito-sensei" Cross announced happily as flowers hearts and sparkles seemed to shimmer behind him.

All the day class girls squealed happily "kyahhh Kaito sensei is sooo hawttt" "Kaito-sensei marry me?" "Ahhhh Kaito-sensei I wanna have your babies"

Kaito glared at the girls much like how Zero and Yagari would do, seeing as they were both his students, they acquired his ruthlessness attitude and slightly cold behaviour. Kaito use to also be a slight bully and gave Zero and Ichiru a hard time, however whether he admitted it or not... they were his best friends and he had to visit them.

After the ceremony Kaito calmly walked in the walls before bumping into a cute silverhead beauty "Ichi?"

Ichiru scratched his head cutely "hehe how do you always know?"

"Well Zero has piercings and he is a sourpuss, easy to spot the difference angel... wow you look really beautiful Ichi" Kaito whispered

Ichiru glared at him "stop being sarcastic" Kaito was known for his cold mean sarcasm.

"No no I mean it Ichiru, you are truly beautiful, you and Zero always were" Kaito gave a sincere smile before adding a pervy wink causing innocent Ichiru to blush madly.

Kaito use to always pick on Ichiru for being weak and Zero for being a softie at heart, mainly on Zero as Zero was his number one rival as a kid, however Ichiru was quite weak as he was born with a weak heart and often got sick easily and had many heart problems, till now he goes to the hospital frequently for heart attacks, but as a hunter he cant die (Yes in this story Hunters and Kaien dont grow old and cant die like Vampires they live forever unless they are killed) but experiences painfull heart problems.

"So I heard about Zero and the baby and the Kuran and stuff, how is he? I brought flowers" Kaito held up a bouquet of crystal flowers.

"Wow thanks Kaito, uhm he isnt doing to well, he doesnt talk, he doesnt eat, he stays in his room, he only speaks once in a while to me and he is miserable, but whether he admits it or not, he'll be happy to see you" Ichiru smiled fondly at Kaito.

Kaito smiled "well lead the way angel" Ichiru blushed and led Kaito to Zero's room.

"Nii-sama guess who is here to see yewwwww" Ichiru chirped.

Kaito noticed Zero wasnt interested in who came to visit and stared out of the window circling his finger on the rim of the glass of water he had not drank from.

Kaito sighed and walked foward and placed the crystal flowers infront him before kissing Zero's cheek gently. Zero looked up and his eyes widened "K-Kaito?"

"The one and only" Kaito smirked and stretched his arms wide. Zero let out an unstoppable smile, he couldnt hold it in, he leaned foward and grabbed Kaito in a tight hug.

"Kaito, kaito k-kaito I-I..." zero erupted in tears.

"Shush shush Zero, Dont cry, I never want to see you and Ichi ever cry okay? Wipe your tears idiot" he teased.

Zero cracked a warm smile as he wiped his tears away no matter how much Kaito and Zero fought, they were like brothers and they had mutual respect both too proud to admit it.

Suddenly the door burst open "Zerorin, my adorable son! Did you miss daddy?~"

"Cross-san you were here just an hour ago" Ichiru sweatdropped, since the incident happened, Kaien visited Zero ten times a day, and became a super-overprotective momma hen.

"Oh shush Ichirun, my son needs me here!"

"Shut up old man you're giving me a headache" Zero growled.

Kaiens eyes widened "Did you hear that Toga! ~My cute son is back to normal! He spoke his first words" he turned to Zero and pulled his cheek speaking slowly as if he was talking to a baby "can you say Dada, Da~da?"

Zero's eye twitched "Im not your son!" Causing Kaien to burst into dramatic crocodile tears. however he was so grateful his entire family was here supporting him... Ichiru, Kaito, Kaien and Toga... the only family he had left .

Everyone laughed like one big happily family.

* * *

"Kiryuu, I hear you're talking again" Rido smirked.

Zero gasped as he turned around to look at Rido smiling freakishly. "What do you want from me asshole hasnt your family made me suffer enough?"

"Hn, honestly I dont really give a fuck about your life and feelings my beautiful son-in-law, i just want to explain to you about a few things about your marriage to Kaname"

"Are you still going on about this? He killed my baby! What makes you think I ever want to see him again bastard!" Zero's eyes flashed red.

"Hn, i dont care, Haruka-"

"As for him! Tell Haruka-san to stop sending me flowers, I dont need his pity especially after he slapped me"

Rido growled angrily lifting his hand to strike Zero but stopped midway "I will not hit you for speaking rudely of my wife due to the fact that you're Kaname's fiancee and my wife cares dearly for you, you think you've had it tough, your Queen has lost far more than you ever had! He may not show it, because he has to be strong for everyone but he hurts inside too! He has lost alot too! Your behaviour towards my mate was uncalled for, and I truly hope you treat him with more respect, he truly cares for you as if you were his own!"

Zero stayed silent.

"Now as your father-in-law I'm here to inform you about the marriage ritual"

"No fucking way!"

"Yes way, Kiryuu, you will wear a Yukata while Kaname will wear a tuxedo " Rido noted

"Atleast its not a dress" Zero shrugged..

"You will marry the day of a full moon and will mate on the night of the full moon as our family has being doing for generations"

"What the fuck? I thought this marriage was strictly business, no mating and shit" Zero spat angrily.

"Hmm too bad, you gonna be Queen when both Haruka and I die, so you have to have heirs, which reminds me you must concieve on the night of the honeymoon"

Zero's eyes widened, he wasnt ready to have a child, he wasnt completely over the pain he felt when he lost his first child, he was still traumatized. "I-i c-cant, I just cant"

"Kiryuu its tradition, I wont have you break it for that pathetic human and his deceased heir, with all due respect I do convey my deepest condolences to you and the human for losing the child, however, its tradition and all Kurans must follow" Rido turned to leave "Oh and I suggest you apologise to my mate, and he will tell you your role as a submissive bride"

'...your Queen has lost far more than you ever had...'

* * *

Knock knock "Haruka-san?"

"Ahh Zero-kun come in, how can I help you?" Haruka smiled warmly, how can someone be so kind after how rudely I treated them?

"I came to apologise Haruka-san, for my behaviour eight months ago, I know its too late, but I'm really sorry" Zero bowed slightly, but not too much he still had his pride.

"It's okay, I understand how you felt Zero-kun" Haruka gestured for Zero to sit on the chair by the window.

"Y-you do?" Asked Zero.

"Aha ofcourse honey, I lost six children, its very painful to lose a child, a life that you are eternally connected to you, it's terrifying. After Ryuuga and Akihisa, I was pregnant a month later and I lost the baby when Rido beat me up for hugging my male friend-"

"He beat you up?"

"Yeah I dont blame him though, I was disobedient and I spoke to another unmated male Vampire without his permission, I shouldve listened to him, I was a terrible wife, what pregnant mate would speak to another man huh? I deserved it" Haruka sobbed.

'I had no idea he goes through such hell, he always seems so strong and in control'

"I lost another two sons, both twins were born still and had died in me around the 8th month, so I didnt know until I gave birth... then I had Haruhi, she was apart of a triplet, one had died hours after birth since he had a growth deficiency and was extremely underweight, they wouldve have made beautiful mates, and the other male Hideki triplet has a psychotic problem, he isnt dead but he is kept at a hospital but since he is 16 he will be sent home and recently I lost another baby he was born blind and was extremely tiny, he was by far the cutest baby I ever seen, he was so adorable Zero, he had brightest blue eyes, even though he was blind it sparkled, even though he couldnt see, he was happy as ever, always smiling. Rido loved him very much, we named him Ichigo, meaning strawberry, we agreed that when he grew up, If Rido passed away little Ichigo would be my future mate and I wouldve beared to strongest heirs for my son... now he is gone, my Ichigo" Haruka cried, Zero's eyes widened Rido was right, Haruka had lost more than he could ever lose. He lost his future mate, his youngest son, that mustve been painful.

Zero wrapped his arns around Haruka "Shush dont cry my Queen, I'm sure you and your son wouldve had beautiful children, but stay strong Haruka-san"

"Yes yes, I must stay strong! For my family! For my sons, Kaname, Shiki, Ryuu Aki, Hideki and you and Ichiru and Takuma, my sons and my daughter Haruhi, I must also be strong for my mate, he bears the burdens of the world on his shoulders and I a burden that he so willingly took in must be strong enough to serve him forvever" Haruka smiled and wiped away his tears and replaced it with a kind smile.

'He included me Ichi and Takuma in his family, he truly is the strongest and kindest Vampire I've ever met' "hmmmm Haruka-san I dont know who better to ask advice from other than you, could you teach me..."

"Teach you what?"

"How to be a Vampire bride.. "

* * *

**Soooo sorry that there was no lemon but it was a full Zero chapter... I love twincest so sorry if theres too much twincest moments... Hideki Haruka's sexy-psychopathic-son will be introduced next chapter.**

**I decide to do KaitoxIchiru, this is my dream fic... how many fics have so many hot pairings.**

**RidoxHaruka**

**KanamexZero**

**KainxAido**

**TakumaxShiki**

**YagarixCross**

**KaitoxIchiru**

**And...**

**RyuuxAki**

**Ahhhh poor Haruhi, I wanted her to be with Ichiru but alas I found new love between KaitoxIchiru iys hot... Haruhi can have her triplet Hideki that I introduce next chapter**

**So tell me what you think... please review thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15: Kaname's up to something

**heyyy so since I never put any lemon in the last chapter, and I'm kinda still working on their marriage chapter, I've decided to add this really explicit Kaze moment as a treat...**

* * *

"Zero?"

"Hai Kaname-sama?" Asked Zero as he looked down at his lap submissively just like how Haruka had thought him. Kaname frowned slightly... he should be enjoying submissive Zero but Zero wasnt been submissive in a I-REALLY-wanna-be-your-submissive-uke but more in a I-HAVE-to-be-your-submissive-uke-but-i-dont-wanna kinda way. Kaname didnt want that, he wanted Zero to love him, to want to be with him, to want to submit to him, not be forced. Kaname already caused Zero such pain, be didnt want to be the reason for Zero's unhappiness,

Kaname slowly lifted Zero's chin staring deep into his beautiful grayish-lavender eyes. Kaname could get lost in then forever, it was so beautiful "Zero my love" 'breathe Kaname breathe' "You know that everything I did, was for the best... I did it for you, and for me my love, for us! Our future and our children, you understand right?"

Zero stayed silent for a few moments, God Zero hated Kaname, he hated the Kuran with all his heart, he could never forgive the prince even in a million years, how can this guy stand shamelessly infront of him, guilt-free and justifying murder of a baby and taking away all his freedom? How can he stand there without the slightest bit of remorse and regret visible on his face?

"Yes Kaname-sama, Milord knows best" Zero just wanted to cry, to let out all his most negative emotions right here and now. Zero noticed Kaname frown again. Kaname looked almost heartbroken. Almost, but Zero didnt care, he wished he could hurt the young prince, take away something the older kuran sibling valued the most and destroy it! He wanted Kaname to suffer, to wake uo every morning feeling empty inside. Zero knew in the Vampire society miscarriages happened 60 % of the time and was oftened caused by the dominant mate, but Kaname wasnt the father, he had no right to forcefully abort the baby!

"I'm so glad you understand my love" Kaname leaned foward brushing some hair of Zero's neck before burying into the warm neck inhaling Zero's breathtaking scent "Hmmm Zero you smell so good, you are so beautiful, and kind and amazing, smart, witty, adorable, and that cute little bum...hmmmm Zero I love you, you're the whole package, I could'nt have found a more suitable mate"

Kaname kissed Zero's neck gently as he slid his hand under Zero's T-shirt teasing the pink perky nipples. Zero gasped and threw his head back groaning in pleasure... Kaname may be an asshole but he had to be a fantastic lover with the way Zero's body reacted to his touches. Zero felt like a virgin all over again. Kaname smirked and slid of Zero's T- Shirt, Zero was spead on the bed in only his trousers whilst Kaname kissed and licked his chest.

His cock was starting to throb and twitch as it leaked staining the front of his trousers. Zero bucked up trying to get friction but to no avail 'why? Why does my body act like a slut when he touches me?'

Suddenly Kaname's phone rang, the pureblood backed away from Zero speaking to the other person on the line. Zero whined wantonly and grinded his crotch against Kaname's knee.

"K-kuran fuck me..." he purred spreading his legs like a little Harlot.

Kaname's eyes widened, he regained his posture and continued speaking to some person on the phone, Zero wasnt paying attention, he was all hot and bothered, he was really horny seeing as he was turning 18 and he hadnt mated yet.

"K-kaname-sammmma please... please take me..." he whined cutely like a kitten... more like a naughty kitten who had very very dirty thoughts in his head.

Zero climbed on top of Kaname, he didnt want to but his body wanted to be taken so badly, Zero wanted to be mated, fucked, pupped and loved... thats all submissives wanted, it was an instinct, it was all submissives thought about. Occasionally when ukes got together they'll discuss how much their seme wants them or how loving their seme's were or how many children their seme's wanted them to bear, often trying to make the other submissives jealous.

"My mate wants me to bare him twelve children" one uke would say proudly.

"Well yesterday my mate allowed me to eat a sugar snack" another uke would state proudly. Whilst other ukes mumbled how lucky he is.

"My seme makes love to me everyday! He takes me all the time, he makes feel so wanted" an attention craving uke would brag.

"Oh yeah? Well mine allows me to to stay up till 10pm"

"Thats nothing! My seme doesnt make me do chores on saturdays!"

"Well... welll... my mate cuddles with me after making love to me" ukes gasped jealously

"Whatever! My seme gives me sweets if I get A's on my exams and lets me watch TV for an hour if I complete my homework!" Cried one submissive happily.

Yup that was the life of submissive Vampires... Zero gasped as he grinded into Kanames crotch. Why wasnt Kaname paying attention to him? He was suppose to be his future wife, Kaname was suppose to fuck him .HARD. and make him feel like he was wanted and loved. Submissive Zero was beginning to feel self-conscience, why wasnt Kaname even looking at him? Who was on that bloody phone that was so goddamn important that Kaname never give Zero the slightest bit of attention? Argh Zero was so frustrated!

"Please! Please fuck me!" He sobbed into Kaname's chest but Kaname just continued speaking on his cellphone.

"I-i want it so bad!" He cried clutching onto Kaname for dear life. Was he not good enough? Was his body not pretty enough? Why wasnt his mate paying attention to him? He was obedient wasnt he? He did as he was told, spoke only when he was spoken to and answered only to his dominant mate so what was he doing wrong? Zero felt heat all over his body, his cock throbbed. He needed it! He needed to get fucked so bad! It was an instinct, he couldnt help it!

He unzipped Kaname's pants, clutching at the massive throbbing red steel pole. He moaned at the sight of the cock, it looked so huge and it could fuck him so thoroughly. He played with the slit of the leaking purple head- Kaname was still on the phone so he pushed Zero away. Zero disobediently grabbed the cock and licked at the sensetive dripping flesh like a happy puppy. Suckling harshy at the purple knob.

Kaname gasped and spoke into the phone trying to sound normal.

Zero tensed before he squeezed his legs togethers as warm cum dripped down his pants. He couldnt believe it! He came just by sucking his enemy of. He never ever came just by sucking Riku of. Riku... he felt so guilty, he loved Riku so much with all his heart, but his body was betraying him, he couldnt help it, the heat, the submissive mating instinct, he didnt expect Riku to understand, vut he did love Riku with every fibre of his being...

Zero removed his pants and climbed onto Kanames lap positioning himself above the hard aching cock when he heard Kaname hung up his phone.

"Calm down love, you're not ready for a full mating, stop rushing my angel" Kaname removed Zero of his lap.

Zero thrashed and clung onto Kaname refusing to get of his lap! Dammit he wanted it so badly. He spread his leg wider as he tried pushing the hard throbbing bulbous purple knob of flesh into his tight heat but Kaname held him firmly preventing this, they hadnt had their mating ceremony (marriage) yet.

"No Zero, not yet, just a few more weeks..."

"Fuck me! Please fuck me please I beg you! Take me! I want it! I want to so badly!" Cried Zero desperately.

"I'm sorry my love, I know the heat hormones and my dominant pheromones are getting to you but please darling... bare with me for a few more weeks" God Zero was making it really hard for Kaname to resist him.

Zero pouted sadly, he looked so sad Kaname's heart nearly broke.

"Darling here suck till you full" Kaname slapped his hard cock on Zero's cheek leaving a trail of precum on his face. Zero's uke eyes lit up like a candle, he was still hungry... Zero leant down and sucked harshly at the reddening flesh. Licking the long throbbing vein from the base to the tip, before taking the head in the mouth and suctioning strongly while tongueing the tight twitching slit . Zero's eyes widened... it moved.

"I-it moved" Zero pointed at Kaname's cock. The aroused cock gave a happy twitch and jump and leaked even more clear fluid. Kaname chuckled and brought Zero's face back to his cock. Zero happily sucked like a hungry Harlot . Kaname grunted as he came thick hot ropes of cum filling Zero's starving belly, Zero came for the second time as he drank Kaname's semen as it continued comming for the next two whole minutes, Damn thats a super cum shot... Zero yawned and fell to sleep.

Suddenly Kaname's phone rang again "Yes?... yes... fairylights, glow jars, fireflies and candles... no not satin, pure silk... yes... thank you Seiren..."

* * *

**Yuppp Kaname is planning their first date... anyway I need your help... tell me if i should do fanfictioms with these pairings.**

**MadaraxMinato (Naruto)... people never make fics with this couple**

**RexxMax (Dinosaur King)... another sad lonely couple...**

**RenoxYazoo, VincentxZack, GenesisxKadaj (final fantasy) ... i hardly ever see these couples.**

**KilluaxKurapika and HisokaxIllumi (Hunter_X_Hunter) also struggle finding much fics with them.**

**HowlxPrinceJustin (Howls moving castle) nobody really knows this anime...**

**TamakixKyouya (Ouran Highschool host club) I know theres alot of this pairing but Come on! Nobody makes Tamaki seme! He is daddy! He has to be seme.**

**KevinxBen (Ben10) ... i ran out of Bevin fics! I need morrrrre!**

**"SuperboyxRobin (Young Justice) comeone people stop ruining it by adding aqualad! And Superboy suppose to be seme!**

**RobinxBeastboy (Teen Titans)... tell me Bb just aint the cutest uke...**

**TomRiddlexHarry (Harry Potter) come on its cute right?**

**HichigoxIchigo and ByakuyaxIchimaru (Bleach)... these are good pairings right... sorry i hate ByakuyaxRenji...its just wrong!**

**JadenxJesse, ChazzxAster, ZainxAtticus (Yu-Gi-Oh GX)... SO HARD FINDING A FIC WITH ALL TGESE COUPLES INCLUDED!**

**GaryxAsh (Pokemon)... why are they so little of this pairing?**

**So which pairing should I do first?... i wanna do MadaraxMinato coz theres practically no MadaraxMinato fics out there... but your choice tell me... and tell me what pairing you love that you cant find and I'll try to write a fic for them... (any anime) odds are I've watched it...**

**Sooo whaddya think?**


	16. Chapter 16: Zero gets married

**hi I'm back, and heres the 16th chapter**

* * *

"Dont touch me dammit" Zero growled at Kaname.

"Hey be happy I didnt rape you with that slutty act you had yesterday!" Kaname retorted.

"It wasnt my fault, I couldnt help it! You took advantage of me asshole!" Zero grabbed his shirt and left Kaname's room.

Kaname sighed, Zero is a tough cookie and now he doubt he could get any of that hot ass ever... he blew his chance last night.

"Kid, open some windows to get rid of the stench of your semen!"

"Uncle Rido what do you want?" Asked Kaname as he rubbed his temples slowly. He had enough stress as it is, now he has to deal with his uncles lectures.

"We decided to make the wedding at the end of the week, theres been too many delays, and time is not waiting for anyone, we need to get this marriage done to finalize the peace treaty.. make sure nothing gets in the way Kaname" with that Rido left the room with a flick of his dramatic black trench coat.

Kanane sighed... he loved Zero true... but would this marriage work? Is it worth the chaos, Havoc and all the fighting every day of their lives for the rest of their lives? Yes! Zero was so worth it. Kaname was willing to put up with everything Zero throws his way.

Suddenly Kaname's door burst open.

"Kaname-sama... i heard... I heard that you are marrying Zero... is this true" Yuki looked down at her feet sadly.

"Yes Yuki, this is true" He answered truthfully.

"Why? Why? He is my best friend! Why would you break up our engagement for my best friend Kaname-sama, why? How could you?" Yuki broke down into quick hasty sobs. Kaname almost pitied her... almost...

"Well our families wish for us to mate and produce strong heirs for the throne, it is believed that Zero is suitable to carry my heirs with his great strenght and beauty, my royal lineage and powers, our heirs will be unstoppable" Kaname smirked proudly

"But I thought you loved me Kaname..."

"No, you were just an available pureblood female... but mating a hunter is more exquisite, Zero is truly a beauty..." Kaname sighed softly.

"But Kaname-sama-" Yuki felt herself dragged out the room but an invisible force and the door slammed shut in her face

* * *

"I miss sex"

"Nii-sama we just did it an hour ago!" Haruka cried angrily!

"So a little more wont hurt"

"No I had enough! My touche is sore! And and and anyway we have to finish our side of the guest list tonight!" Haruka tapped his book with his pen "Ano Nii-sama... I was wondering... could we invite Juu-chan-I mean Juuri-san..." he asked nervously.

"Hn her presence isnt wanted!" Rido growled possessively holding Haruka in his arms tight.

"Please Nii... she is Kaname-aka's mother, and she is our sister! She is family Nii-san! We cant leave her out forever" Haruka argued cutely.

"Haruka, my word is final, dont argue with me!" Rido glared dominantly at Haruka. Haruka froze, that glare was scary and Haruka knew not to argue.

"Yes Rido-sama..." Haruka looked down. Until he felt a slim finger on his chin. He looked up and Rido noticed that his beautiful brown eyes were watery and sad.

"Hmmm Angel no need to cry" Rido wiped the tears of Haruka's porcelian cheeks before kissing him lovingly.

"I love you my Tenshi" Rido murmered as he kissed Haruka's babyish Jaw "Do you love me darling"

Haruka moaned "Hai... I... I l-love you... big.. brother" Haruka blushed cutely. His face so beautiful Rido nearlly faint from the lack of oxygen.

"Hmmmm more than 18 years Haruka! More than 18 years we've been married and you still manage to take my breath away each and every day... god you are beautiful" Rido attacked Haruka's neck.

"Uhmmmm big brother, can we finish the guest list before you...uhm...do ..uh...stuff to me.."

"B-but your face is so amazingly distracting my love... just another hour?" He whispered as licked Haruka's lips.

"N-no!" Haruka said with a slightly shaky fearful voice.

"Fine, hmmmm add the harishima's, they owe me some money, and it would be a could time to collect!"

"Nii-sama! This is our childs wedding! Its not a money collecting ceremony! We dont need the money back you greedy j-jerk!" Haruka stood up and walked away

.

* * *

"Hmmm little brother what are you doing?" Asked Ryuu as he pulled Aki on his lap laying kisses all over his adorable twin brothers jaw.

"I'm just texting Shiro to come to Nii-sama's wedding" Aki blushed cutely at a text his "friend" sent him.

"Lemme see what he sent you" Ryuu growled possessively.

"No!"

"Aki! I said let me see!" Ryuu said in a warning tone. Aki quickly stood up and ran towards the door, but the door slammed shut with Ryuu's telekinesis, a power Aki hadnt learnt yet.

"Nii-chan! Open the door!" Aki cried as he clawed on the door trying to get out.

"Not until you let me see the text he sent you!"

"No i wont!" Aki whispered firmly.

"YOU WONT?... did i hear correctly Akihisa Kuran? YOU WONT? YOU DARE DISOBEY YOUR OLDER BROTHER? AKIHISA! Hand. Me. The. Phone .now!" Ryuu ordered.

Akihisa shakily handed Ryuuga his Mobile.

'Heyyy babe I miss you so much, when are we gonna hang out again my love? Oh btw I'm not sure if I can make it te ya older bro's wedding, I'm not ready to meet the in-laws yet haha! Anyway I gotta see ya again baby! I'll call ya later!

P.s I miss your kisses'

"KISSES? YOU'VE KISSED THIS GUY?" Ryuuga was outraged.

Akihisa stayed silent. He looked at his feet, he was so embarrased.

"Akihisa...answer me" Ryuu rubbed his temples trying to calm himself down.

"Y-yes Nii-chan we did make-out "

"Make-out? Akihisa! Who's been teaching you these ungraceful terms?" He growled angrily!

"NOBODY DAMMIT! I'M 17 YEARS OLD! I KNOW THESE THINGS NII-CHAN WHEN ARE YOU GONNA STOP TREATING LIKE A TINY INNOCENT CHILD!" Aki screamed out. He usually has the most amount of respect for his older brothers but Ryuuga was overdoing it!

"Akihisa! Dont you dare raise your voice to me! I'm still you older brother! And as long as I'm alive . I. will. Always. Be. Your. Older. Brother!" Ryuu grabbed Aki's chin and stared intently in his eyes "And you will always belong to me" He bent his head and took Aki's lips in an erotic sinful kiss, it wasnt the usual brotherly kisses, this was sexual and it frightened Akihisa. He tried pushing Ryuu off but Ryuuga's power was much stronger.

Ryuuga placed one hand Aki's crotch and another hand on Aki's left nipple, while kissing the daylight out of his cute twin. Aki's face was flustered, his cheeks tinted red, his body betrayed him and reacted to his twins touches. His twin. His own twin was raping him. The other half of him was forcing him into something he didnt want. Tears spilled from his eyes. He couldnt believe his first time was going to be like this, he trusted Ryuu with all his heart, he could never think why Ryuu would do this. Ryuu was straight as hell, the only guy in the family that has a girlfriend, so why was he harassing Aki?

"Ryuu-nii, s-stop w-what are you doing?" Aki cried when the kiss broke.

"You are mine Akihisa! We are both one soul split in two bodies, you are the other half of me, you are me Aki! You belong to me, you are mine" Ryuuga swept down and bit into Akihisa' neck.

Suddenly Ryuu was pulled away from Aki, by Takuma and Shiki ran over to comfort his littlest brother "Aniki...A-aniki h-he..."

"Shushhh its okay, we'll let Father sort him out" Shiki whispered as he hugged Aki.

"That fucking bastard! I'll rape the shit out of your pretty boyfriend, I'll slit that fuckers throat and drink his fucking blood infront of you! I fucking kill that bastard for touching you Aki! I'll kill him!" Ryuuga yelled as he was dragged out of the room by Takuma.

Takuma walked back in and nodded his head for Shiki to leave the room. Akihisa always had a baby crush on Takuma since he was a kid and Takuma knew he could make the youngest prince feel better.

Shiki nodded and left his boyfriend and little brother.

"Hey kiddo..." Takuma sat down next to him. Akihisa blushed and wiped all his tears and snot on his sleeve and looked up at the most handsomest guy he'd ever seen.

"Mr Ichijou, Hi... sir" he whispered. He use to call Takuma Taku-nii-chan as a child but as he grew up, Ryuu started getting jealous and made him stop.

"Hmmm what happened to Taku-nii-chan huh? You make me sound like a stranger..." Takuma said as he pulled the younger boy in his arms.

"I-i, you're older than me and and"

Takuma gave Ryuu a firm passionate kiss, like how a lover would kiss him "Oh shut up will ya! No excuses Aki! We're family! Stop worrying so much, I still love you little one, even though you freakishly stalked me as a child, you can still call me Taku-nii"

Aki blushed deep red, so he followed Takuma like a little lovesick puppy, did not mean he stalked him! "Uhm sorry for following you around all the time... i was small"

"Haha you still small little angel, and you'll always be the baby of the family! Thats why Ryuuga gets a little protective of you"

"A little? He nearlly rape me! I dont see him fussing over Haruhi if she had a boyfriend!"

"Well Haruhi will mate with Hideki soon, and since Hideki is our brother, the family will trust him, nobody knows this Shiro well enough so we get worried, besides you're his twin, Zero gets just as protective over Ichiru, when Ichiru started dating Kaito-sensei" Takuma said as he held Aki close to him.

"Well i guess so ...T-taku-nii-san" Aki blushed and hid in Takuma's chest.

"Seeee theres the little angel i use to know and love... now wake up, Shiki is helping Haruka-sama with wedding plans, so I'm alone right now, so I'm taking you out on a date!" Takuma grinned as he brought Aki to his feet.

"Ehhh a d-date? But but"

"Shiki wont mind! He loves me too much to be angry for too long" Aki blushed as Takuma wrapped his arms around his waist as he led him out of the room.

* * *

"Zero try this Yukata on" said Haruka as he held a pretty blue Yukata up infront of Zero.

"No I'm not getting married to him anymore!" Zero pouted childishly as he clung to Ichiru for dear life "I'm marrying Ichi, right Ichi?"

Ichiru rolled his eyes at his brothers antics and pushed him away. Sometimes he wondered who was the real older twin.

"Zero, what ever problems you and Kaname have you better work it out, the wedding is already arranged, Haruhi and Ruka already ordered negative O blood as a delicacy Zero, it was very expensive and I dont want you wasting everyones time and money!" Kaien reprimanded in his most serious 'Dad-tone'

"Fine Cross, but I'm only doing this to get rid of the level E's"

"Cant you call me daddy~ just once!" Kaien cried big fat baby tears.

Zero rolled his eyes and walked rowards a silky navy blue yukata with a silver obi, it had pretty fine silver flowers embroidered on the hems of the yukata, it was woven from pure silk and it was simple and elegant "This is the one" Zero whispered. Zero felt bad that this beautiful yukata was going to be worn for a miserable marriage, he should be wearing it for Riku, not for Kaname.

Zero's hands subconsciously rubbed his empty stomach. All those terrible memories came rushing back. How can he marry a man who killed his baby? No Kaname wasnt a man... he was a monster!

Aido stepped foward and hugged Zero "Dont worry Zero, Kaname-sama does love you, despite everything he did to you, he would do anything to see you smile after that day..."

That day... that day... thats what everyone calls it... 'that day' the day he had a miscarriage, the day of his sons funeral.. yeah that day. Zero quickly nodded, wiped his tears and swallowed the lump in his throat before turning around with a huge smile on his face "This is my wedding outfit, goes with my eyes doesnt it?"

Everyone noticed Zero's grin was completely false but decided to let the matter go.

After everyone got their outfits, they all headed of back to the academy.

"Zerrrrooo my love let me seee your outfit!" Kaname whined.

"Fuck off! Didnt I tell you to stay away from me?" Asked Zero as he glared at Kaname angrily...Kaname could be really childish at times

"Buttttt we getting married in two days time"

"Doesnt mean we need to speak or see each other!" Said Zero coldly.

"Guess who's back!" Yelled a sexy deep yet immature voice. A young muscular guy with dark unruly brown hair and an insane psycomaniac grin plastered on his face "what dont remember me?"

"Hideki?" Asked Kaname "What are you doing out of hospital, did you run away again?"

"Haha No...yeah...maybe...whatever! My oldest bro is getting married! I hadta come see the poor unlucky bride who's marrying this pain in the butt" said Hideki as he gave a shit face grin and slapped kaname on his back, causing Kaname to growl.

Zero smirked, now this was his kind of company "Zero, the names Zero Kiryuu, I'm the unlucky bride"

Hideki whipped his head around and saw Zero standing wearing black jeans and a super huge white T-shirt (Riku's tshirt- but no one knew that) "My oh my, what a beauty, I didnt know Aniki had enough charm to wooo an Angel" Hideki gently took Zero's hand and placed a soft kiss on his wrist. Zero blushed, why couldnt Kaname be more like this.

Kaname noticed Zero blush and growled pulling Zero into his arms "Mine"

"Chill, was just gettin' to know my cute bro-in-law, right Zeh-ro?" He said with a playful wink. Zero blushed even more.

-three days later-

"Zero put it on!" Yelled Ruhi as she held the Yukata infront of him.

"No!"

"Cross-san, Oka-san! Zero doesnt wanna put the Yukata on!"

Aki giggled cutely as Kaien and Haruka walked in angrily. "Zero! Stop being a baby!"

This morning when Zero woke up, Reality hit him straight in his face. He was going to marry Kaname Kuran, he's worst nightmare arghhhhh.

"No i dont wanna get married! I'm toooo damn young! I have my whole life ahead of me, I wanna travel the world! And fall inlove!" Zero cried.

"Zero, if you give Kaname a chance, you might fall in love with him!" Said Haruka "Now put the Yukata on! We're on a schedule!"

Zero reluctantly slipped the Yukata on and tied the obi.

"Wow you are breathtaking Nii-chan" said Ichiru as he placed a hand on Zero's cheek.

"Then marry me Otouto! Marry me and we can run away together and have thousands of babies, just save me from Kuran!" He wailed dramatically.

Ichiru rolled his eyes.

"Zero i have something for you" Haruka pulled out a beautiful silver rose clip for his hair and slid it on. "This was mine, I used it for my wedding, now its your turn Zero" Haruka gave Zero a gently kiss on his cheek.

"And Zero here..." Ichiru removed his ribbon and bell from his hair and handed it to Zero, it was their Aunt Shizuka's ribbon, she was their guardian when their parents died, Ichiru was very close with her and the Ribbon was very special to him.

"B-but, Ichi it's-"

"It's yours now, i love it alot, but I love you more, and and atleast you know I'm with you every step of the way!" Ichiru hugged Zero as tears flowed down both twins porcelian cheeks "Don't cry nii-chan! You're making me cry!" He sobbed "and take care of it, it was mom's"

Zero tied his hair up with the ribbon and wiped his tears with the nearby tissue.

"My turn!" Cried Kaien, Kaien pulled out a silk pouch and handed it to Zero.

Pulling at the woven strings and emptying the pouch, Zero saw a silver bracelet, it looked like a gothic antique, it was elegant and had a charm with the letter "C" (for Cross obviously). "It's beautiful headmaster"

"Yup, been in the family for generations, its for goodluck and future happiness, all males in the family attained it! Its a Cross Heirloom" Cross stated proudly.

"B-but I'm not..."

"Zero we may not be related by blood, but we are family, you are a cross at heart, and I am so proud that I raised an honourable young man like you-" "Ahem" "-and Ichiru... and I cant believe I have to let you go now.."

Zero smiled "Thanks Dad..."

Kaiens welled up with tears "Oh~ my baby boyyyyyyyy ^ called me daddy finally ~" he cried.

Zero facepalmed 'Way to ruin the moment...'

Zero walked down the red carpet with every eye in the room on him. He gripped on Ichiru's hand tighter "relax Onii-chan!" He whispered in his ear as they walked down the aisle.

"Which one is the bride?" Whispered someone from the crowd. Zero and Ichiru sweatdropped... thats what happens when they both have the same lenght hair.

"I knew i shouldve cut my hair" Zero whispered to Ichiru.

"Nonsense you look great with my lenght hair, besides I miss when we use to look identical, same hair and style, it was fun messing around with people" he whispered back. Zero smirked at Ichiru.

He had a lightbulb idea. He grinned at Ichiru and Ichiru grinned back.

Kaname stared at the twins walking down the aisle, which one was Zero? Ofcourse he couldnt see the small silver rose at the back of Zero's head, but he did notice the twin with the navy blue Yukata had the bell ribbon tied around his hair... that must be Ichiru... and the twin with the sea-green Yukata must be Zero... wow Zero and Ichiru looked stunning..

The twin with the sea-green Yukata settled next to Kaname and sat down on the soft cushion throne facing Kaname. Kaname smiled "You look beautiful Zero"

Ichiru remained silent.

'What the hell is Ichiru doing?' All the ukes thought...

"Do you Zero Kiryuu take Kaname Kuran to be your eternal Husband bonded by blood and soul?" The Vampire priest asked Ichiru.

Ichiru simply nodded.

"Kaname Kuran, do you accept the bonding with Zero Kiryuu?" Asked the priest.

Kaname stayed silent... something was wrong here, Zero lost weight? Suddenly gained baby cheeks? He is much to calm and silent... his movements are body language is so much more comfortable... wait didnt Zero have piercing holes in his ears?... so that means... but the ribbon...

"No, no i dont accept this marriage, I dont love you anymore" he leaned down to Ichiru, he turned to Zero who was in a navy blue Yukata and smirked "I'm in love with your twin brother Ichiru Kiryuu"

Everyone gasped as Kaname kneeled infront of Zero smirking like jerk... He knew..."Ichiru Kiryuu will you be my wife?"

Zero sulked sourly, idiot ruined his prank "Jerk stop playing!" He slapped Kaname's hand away from Kaname and walked towards the throne and settled down on it, Ichiru woke up and went by the brides maids and best men.

Kaname smirked, the entire crowd was confused.

"Hey priest guy, I'm Kiryuu Zero, lets put a ring on my finger and get this over and done with..."

* * *

**Hi, i know it sucks, but I'm kinda working on a final fantasy fic right now, by the way the next chapter is probably the last chapter. Sorry I took so long to post, I'm Writing my final exams this month, Thanks for reading**

**Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17: The Kaname Kuran

**hi its me Benjy! I missed posting I've been so busy Recently... anyway I hope you like this chapter, it might be a little bit shocking...**

* * *

Kaname leaned foward and placed a chaste kiss on Zero's soft lips.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Kuran?" Zero yelled angrily whilst wiping his lips on his sleeve.

Kaname sighed. He knew this was going to happen "Zero... you do know its our wedding night right?"

"Yeah and so?" Asked Zero stubbornly

"Do you... you know what happens on honeymoons right my love?" Asked Kaname as he looked directly into Zero's eyes.

Zero immediately blushed and looked away "Go fuck yourself Kuran!" Zero grabbed a soft fluffy white Pillow and slammed it in Kaname's face before sliding onto the king size bed taking the entire bed up.

"Zero, please dont make this difficult" Kaname pleaded, god he was so hard just thinking of taking his cute bride.

"I'm not making anything difficult Kuran, It's simple and straightfoward! I'm going to sleep!" Zero shrugged with his dont-care attitude.

Thats it! No bride of a Kuran should displease their husbands.

"Zero..." Zero looked up at his husband who was frowning and rather horny.

"Kuran... please just let me sleep" Zero 'almost' begged.

"Zero, I'm sorry its our wedding night, we must make love" whispered Kaname as he stroked Zero's cheeks sensually.

Zero's eyes widened and he blushed cutely "No ways, dont touch me! My heart and body belongs to-"

"Say it! Say his name Zero, I dare you" Kaname growled lowly.

Zero gulped "Look Ku-Kaname" 'Zero said my first name' "I only married you because of the peace treaty, in a couple of days we can divorce and act like this never happened"

Kaname looked down sadly

"NO! you cant divorce me! I love you! I love you with all my heart! I know I've been 'unbearable' in the past, but thats only because I never knew what to say to you, I always tried to talk to you, but the amount of hate I saw in your eyes... i couldnt bare it, I'd say something arrogant or harsh, but its only because I desperately wanted to talk to you and I just didnt know what to say, I know it doesnt justify me being a prick, but god Zero I loved you so damn much it hurt. You were so inlove with Yuki, so I took her away so you couldnt be with anyone, then... then you met Riku, that pityful human, god Zero, my heart truly shattered..."

"Okay Kaname I know Vampires are into the whole theatre and art kinda thing, but you dont have to be so ... dramatic" Zero rolled his eyes.

"Dramatic, you think I'm being dramatic? Zero! My whole life I've searched for my eternal mate, I've had many wives and husbands in the past Zero, but none have i fell so deeply inlove with, as I have for you Zero, I admit at first you were nothing but some annoying punk prefect who hated me for absolutely no reason... then slowly I began to fall for you... these lips when they smile" Kaname traced Zero's lips.

"... these cheeks when you blush" Kaname stroked Zero's red blushing cheeks. Kaname chuckled "your beautiful hair, and those gorgeous eyes that light up like the brightest star in the night sky"

Zero quickly looked away at a random object "...your beautiful personality...always willing to help others... even though you'd act like you didnt want to... you were always happy to help people... you're kinder than you think you are Zero... The way you care about people you love... for some reason i longed to be 'one' of the people you cared about... and before i knew it... I realized I was in love... I was in love with you Zero" Kaname gave a casual laugh as he pulled a blushing Zero onto his lap.

"Hmmmm I would do anything for you Zero, I would go to the four corners of the earth for you, I would attempt the impossible for you, even if it killed me just to make you happy" suddenly Kaname pushed Zero's head into his strong muscular chest and stroked Zero's hair.

"And i cant take this any longer, i have to have you!" Kaname tossed Zero onto the bed, he climbed on top of a fearful Zero, Zero's eyes widened, he reached for bloody rose but it wasnt the there. "Looking for this Kiryuu?" Kaname tossed the gun aside.

"God Zero your body... "

"Kuran! Nghhh what ... what the helll... ahhhh ohh god stopppp ewwww thats dirty!" Zero whined as Kaname licked Zero's ears. "You'd die for me?"

Kaname groaned as he nipped at Zero's soft milky skin "God Zero i would die for you!" He inhaled deeply, taking in Zero's scent.

Suddenly Zero pushed him off "I hate you Kuran..."

Kaname felt a pang in his heart.

"You mean nothing to me..."

Kaname could feel the air being pulled out of his lungs.

"The only bond between you and i is that contract"

Kaname looked down.

"Did you think I'd love you as soon as you put a ring around my finger?"

A tear threatened to fall down Kaname's eyes.

"I hate you" Zero whispered coldly.

Suddenly Kaname grabbed bloody Rose and held it to his head. "Would it make you happy if I died Zero?"

Zero nodded, he knew Kuran wouldnt kill himself.

Suddenly Kuran pulled the trigger

"Wait Kuran! S-stop"

*bang*

"Bastard! You coulda died!" Zero yelled.

Kaname smiled "but you saved me..."

"You nearly kill yourself for me... you didnt even hesitate... how can you...how can you love me so unconditionally?" Zero whispered. When Kaname heard Zero say yes, he didnt hesitate for a moment, the only thought that ran through his head was 'for Zero's happiness'

Zero leaned down and kiss Kaname on his cheek "Thanks... thank you Kuran... I've never had someone love me as much as you do... thank you..."

"You're welcome my love" Kaname whispered back.

"Kaname take me... show me a whole new world..." Zero cheeks tinted red. He couldnt believe he said that.

Kaname leaned foward and pulled Zero into a kiss "mine finally!" He whispered before ripped of Zero's Yukata.

Zero was bare underneath him and blushing intensly, avoiding eye contact with the prince.

Kaname removed his clothes before trailed his hands down Zero's belly and clutching onto the soft cute organ pumping it slightly.

"Gahhh ohhhh god...p-please!" Zero whined unable to form coherent words. Zero's eyes widened at the sight of Kaname's naked body, he never noticed before but Kaname was really goodlooking. He had an excellent lean and muscular body, and his height was in complete proportion to his body.

"Like what you see?" Asked Kaname as he let go of Zero and smirked.

"Ah dont flatter yourself Kuran" Zero rolled his eyes until he felt a finger probing his enterance.

'Ohmygod omigod, I'm actually gonna do it with Kuran...' Zero thought 'okay calm down, nows not the time to panic, you practically asked him to do you'

"God Zero you are so tight!" Kaname slowly pumped his fingers in Zero's tight hole.

Zero became a moaning mess "oh my... Kuran m-more"

"Oh I'll be giving you a whole lot more!" Kaname pulled his fingers out before sliding his hard cock into the painfully tight whole.

Zero moaned loudly "Soooo beeeeeg... ahhhh"

Kaname smirked and pulled out before slamming straight back in stabbing Zero's prostrate.

"Ohhhh god more! Please Kaname! So gooood" Zero screamed to the heavens as Kaname pounded into Zero's abused whole.

The slapping noise of Kaname's balls against his strangely turned him on. "P-please god that feels good"

"Haha why beg god? He isnt giving you pleasure... beg me!" Kaname whispered in Zero's ears before ramming over and over again into Zero's ass. Zero groaned as cum spurted onto the bed.

Kaname grunted and came deep within Zero. He then flipped Zero onto his back and slammed his newly formed erection back where it belonged.

"Ahhh toooo much!" Zero cried. The pleasure administered on his cum filled bum was just tooo much to handle, his body was now so sensitive.

Kaname smirked before grunting as he fucked Zero like an animal in heat.

"Ohhhh ahhhhh ngh ah uh uh uh uh ohhh" Zero cried as he came again.

Kaname switched positions "Time for a little ride"

He positioned Zero above his hard leaking cock and slammed him down. "AHhhhh Ka-na!"

"You like that huh slut?" Kaname slammed upwards.

Zero moaned "M-more p-please"

"You asked for it!" Kaname pistoned in and out of Zero's wet hole as Zero's came releasing a series of body spasms.

The spasms around his tightly enveloped cock was tooo painfully pleasurable. Kaname groaned and filled Zero with the essense of his pleasure

Kaname fell asleep mumbling something alomg the lines of 'I love you'

Zero's eyes widened... he officially cheated on Riku. As pleasurable as this night was, a pang of guilt scraped his heart.

"Riku" he whispered before getting off the bed, dressing up and leaving.

"Sorry Kaname... I still love him" he whispered as he closed the room door behind him never to return.

-twelve years later-

"Kyahhhhhh Kaname Kuran is comming to france! Hika-niiii can you believe it?" Asked a brunet child as he shook his identical twin...they were originally a part of a triplet, however their other sibling died at birth.

"Kao-chan stop screaming, you're giving me a headache" the older twin groaned as he rubbed his head.

* * *

The younger twin 'Kaoru' squealed as he ran upstairs "Maman! Maman!"

Zero was tackled by his youngest son as the twelve year old boy planted a huge kiss on his cheek.

"Mon Enfant, what do you want?" Asked Zero as he ruffled his sons hair.

"Ehhhh what makes you think I want something?" Asked Kaoru while pouting.

Zero rolled his eyes

"Ahhhh fine, I wanna go for the Vamps concert!"

'Vamps' Zero raised his eyebrows. "No!"

"Butttttt mommmmm! Everyone is gonna goooo!

I just gotttta! Pleasee! Mere! I really wanna gooo!" The boy begged and fell to the ground.

"Fine! Your père and I will talk to about it tonight" said Zero softly as he folded a soft fluffy towel and placed it into the cupboard.

"Yayyyy!" The child ran downstairs almost tripping on his own to feet as he ran to tell his twin the good news.

Riku walked in "Hey babe, why's Kao so excited? He nearly trip on his own two feet while running."

Zero laughed "His favourite Band is comming to France sooo I told him we'll discuss letting him go to the concert"

"As long as his brother goes with him, i dont see the problem" Riku kissed Zero's cheek "Whats the band name anyway?"

"Vamps ... I think"

Riku laughed "How Ironic"

* * *

" frère! Guessss what Papa and Mere might let us go to the Vamps concert! I cant wait to see Kaname Kuran... Gahhh" Kaoru sighed dreamily.

Hikaru rolled his eyes "Whats so good about him? He looks like a faggot!"

"Mon frère ainé! How can you say that! He is only one of the most famous rockstars in the worrrlllld" Kaoru opened his wide lavender eyes and outstreched his arms to emphasize 'WORLD'

"Welll i dont wanna see a bunch of faggots performing on a stage!" Hikaru crossed his arm "Get over it, Kaname Kuran doesnt even know you!"

The older Kiryuu rolled his eyes and walked away... one of the reason he hated the idol was because he had the same middle name as that guy...Yep Hikaru Kaname Kiryuu.

The younger twin sat on his bed peering at the huge poster of his favourite stars... Kaname Kuran was so handsome, it made Kaoru's heart skip beats. The man looked strangely familiar to Kaoru, like he shouldve known this man forever. The first time Kaname performed on Tv, Kaoru immediately fell inlove with The Kaname Kuran.

Tears leaked his porcelian cheeks as he clutched the Kaname Kuran plushie "I love Kaname Kuran! And I will meet you if its the last thing I do!" He kissed the poster and fell asleep.

Zero, who was listening outside, gasped "Kaname Kuran...? Noo"

* * *

**Dont worrry, I'm not leaving ya hanging... this isnt the last chapter... **

**Hah I couldnt help but use the Hitachiin twins names... It's so hard picking twins names!**

**And uhmmmm Vamps is one of my favourite Japanese bands! Because Hyde-chan is just sooooo cute kyahhhhh... strange urge to hug my Hydeist T-shirt... my other favourite Japanese bands and artists are L'arc~en~Ciel, Malice Mizer, GACKT (ohmyfuckinggod I love him) and Miyavi!**

**Anyway have fun translating my french... I'm tooo lazy to type the meanings... Yeah, Zero fled to france... I wanted to say Transylvania but its soooo cliche.**


End file.
